


Sparks Fly

by Jimaine, Thren



Series: Sparks Fly [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Advantages of sleeping with a scientist, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pre-War of the Spark, Ral Zarek is a shameless flirt, Ral Zarek/Science, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, oops there's feelings, ribbon lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimaine/pseuds/Jimaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thren/pseuds/Thren
Summary: Of all the things Ral had predicted needing to get through his current substantial trials, a hookup with a distractingly cute advokist wasn't one of them. As the two of them start trying to balance their world's preperations for an interplanar war with concealing their cross-guild tryst, both Ral and Tomik have to re-examine the limits of their relationship. When both of them have things they're used to keeping to themselves, are either of them willing to share more with one another than the occasional bed?





	1. Initial Question

**Author's Note:**

> Betad and so much more by my amazing sister Thren! She is beyond amazing and probably responsible for all your favorite parts.
> 
> Also this story is semi inspired by the song Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. Either that or I just really love that song for Ral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo… you may notice that the new chapter we posted is actually at the beginning, lol. I know, a little unconventional, but we decided that the story just had too abrupt a start so we figured we'd add in how they first met.
> 
> I would also like it noted that I wrote the majority of this chapter weeks ago, well before the first prequel chapter came out, we just hadn't gotten a chance to edit it. Though I'd be lying if I said it wasn't -a little- influenced by it during the editing process.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tomik stood in the tower, shifting his weight as he waited for Teysa to continue. She wasn't looking at him, instead staring out the tower’s large windows as if letting his report thus far settle in her mind. He knew her well enough to know she already had her next topic in mind, and well enough to know she felt he should already know what it was.

He had a sinking suspicion.

"Have you met with Ral Zarek yet?"

Tomik grimaced, his shoulders going stiff, but he slowly shook his head. "Not yet. I've prioritized other matters."

She turned her cold eyes on him, and he knew he was being studied. Tomik schooled his expression and stood still, returning her level gaze.

"You're avoiding him," she stated plainly.

"No ma'am," he answered without hesitation. "I simply felt there were other more pressing-"

"It’s property negotiations," she interrupted. Tomik held his tongue. "Usually you jump at the opportunity to debate real estate law whenever it’s offered to you. But now you hesitate. If you’re not avoiding the work, then the only conclusion I can reach is that you are avoiding the man with whom you would be negotiating." Her eyes bored into him, but Tomik stood steady. "Typically I would assume it’s a simple matter of intimidation; Ral Zarek is a powerful man. But that's very unlike you as well." Tomik offered her no answer, and she sighed. "Fine, keep your silence. In the end your reasons are unimportant." She waved a dismissive hand. "But Ral Zarek is an important contact, even more so now that he is acting Guildmaster of the Izzet League. You will not neglect this assignment any further."

"I'll make time for the meeting as soon as I've-"

"You'll make time for it now," she cut in again.

"Now?" he asked, and he could tell this time the surprise showed on his face. He spread his hands placatingly. “Ma’am, I can’t just walk up to the leader of the Izzet unannounced and-”

"The last letter I had you deliver to Nivix contained instructions to arrange the meeting for you."

Tomik stared. "But-"

"You weren't doing what I required, so I took care of matters myself. You'll be meeting him at the Darkened Sun Tavern, in..." she glanced at the clock. "About 20 minutes. I'd hurry if I were you. He's not a man who particularly likes to be kept waiting."

Tomik clenched his jaw but said nothing as he turned to go. He heard Teysa's voice call after him, "I expect a favorable deal, Tomik. Whatever it is that holds you back, I trust you won't allow it to interfere with your work."

Tomik paused for a moment but didn't turn back. Instead he tipped his head in silent acknowledgement and slipped quietly through the door.

~*~

Tomik was going to be late. At least ten minutes, by his estimation. He sighed, pushing his way through the crowded streets. _Wonderful. What an excellent first impression this should make,_ he thought. He chastised himself quickly. He shouldn't be worried about first impressions. At least not those kinds. He had no doubt that Teysa had waited to tell him purposefully, _knowing_ he wouldn't be able to make it on time. She wanted Ral to have to wait; It was a negotiation tactic to get him off balance. Of course she'd done the same damn thing to him whether she meant to or not.

Tomik took a deep breath, and recentered. She was right. He couldn't let this interfere with his work. He was a professional, and he owed it to his guild, to Teysa, and himself. He couldn't let the fact that he had a—frankly ridiculous—crush interfere with a negotiation. Teysa trusted him, and right now he was her only connection to the outside world. It was his duty to come through for her.

Tomik walked up to the door of the tavern and took another deep breath. He could do this, no problem. The fact that Ral Zarek was easily one of the most attractive men he'd ever seen was irrelevant. So was the fact that he'd had a secret crush on the man for years now. Besides, he'd never actually interacted with him directly—maybe he wasn't as handsome up close. This meeting was probably a good thing, really. In all likelihood five minutes with the man would quickly cure him of his ailment.

Tomik could finally meet him, and he would find him brazen and loud and obnoxious just like all Izzet, and Tomik would be able to move on.

Tomik pushed open the door, finding his way into the tavern. It didn't take him long to find the man in question. Ral Zarek sat at a corner table sprawled out in his chair with a cocky grin on his face. Tomik felt his heart pang. He swallowed. Nope, Ral was definitely still handsome up close.

This was going to be a long night.

Steeling himself Tomik clutched the strap of his bag and made his way to the table. "Ral Zarek?" he asked, as if it wasn't clear to both of them that he already knew who Ral was.

The man leaned back in his chair, his eyes racking over Tomik slowly in a way that was _not_ subtle. Tomik’s hand tightened on the strap but he didn't flinch. He was aware that he was attractive and used that when necessary to get what he wanted, and yes, it was nice to be noticed but… Tomik chided himself. Now wasn't the time for his heart to be hammering like he were still a school boy.

He raised an eyebrow impatiently when Ral didn't answer. Ral _still_ didn’t answer, but he _did_ grin, in a way Tomik found very distracting. Tomik tamped down on his impulse to blush, hard. Then Ral gestured at the seat opposite, and leaned forward on his elbows.

"Well," he started in a drawl. "I was planning to start by offering my regrets that Teysa had been detained," he paused, looking Tomik over again as he sat. "But I have to be honest, I'm not that sorry anymore." The man clearly had no concept of subtlety. _Definitely Izzet..._

Tomik forced a smile, unpacking his bag. "Mr. Zarek, my name is Tomik Vrona, and I'm here to negotiate-"

The waitress approached, pad out, pencil ready, interrupting his rhythm. Not that he'd had much of an opportunity to get started.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

Ral leaned forward again, his eyes flicking up to her only briefly before he refocused on Tomik. “Yeah, I'll have your special plate, and water." He didn't once look back at the waitress.

Tomik found himself startled. He'd just assumed Ral had grey eyes but this close he could see they were a very pale green. He groaned inwardly. He should _not_ be noticing Ral’s eyes right now or how pretty they were. He should be focused on his work and what he was doing, and definitely _not_ the fact that Ral Zarek had quite possibly the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. _Damn it!_  Tomik pointedly looked up at the girl, and told her he was fine. She walked off, and Tomik dared to refocus on Ral, who was still grinning at him.

"You're not getting anything?" Ral's tone was cool, casual, and in Tomik’s opinion actively flirtatious.

"I'm here to work," he responded simply. Then he pulled out the real estate map from his bag, and spread it on the open table. "These eight buildings here," he pointed to the map at the centrally located towers, "are a recent acquisition by my employer but before she moves forward with her plans, the buildings need a full overhaul of the infrastructure and a technology upgrade.”

"You know what they say about all work and no play." Tomik tried not to roll his eyes as Ral continued. "Besides, you’re Orzhov. Isn't indulging what you people do best?" Ral's eyes stayed fixed on him as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Well, right now I'm indulging in work. So your focus would be very much appreciated."

"Oh, don’t worry, I’m focused."

“Yes, I can see that,” he said dryly.

With a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows Ral finally tore his gaze away from Tomik to look down at the map. “So. Teysa’s trying to reclaim that disaster over by the Guildpact Plaza,” he observed, seeming if anything amused by the choice.

‘Disaster’ wasn’t entirely inaccurate, but the foundations were solid, and the current disrepair was, after all, why fixing the area up promised to be so profitable. Having a Living Guildpact had meant that there were a lot of people interested in having real-estate with close access. “Yes,” Tomik agreed, “And the sooner it’s restored the better; we want your best people.”

"Everyone wants my best people," He picked up a fork, twirling it around his fingers absently. "Why are you special?"

Tomik felt well oiled mental gears finally, mercifully slotting into their proper places at the direct challenge. This he was prepared for, _this_ he could do. He tilted his head, shifting mental stances as smoothly as any physical combatant. "A great deal makes me special, Viceroy Zarek. But, most relevant at the moment, the deal I'm offering promises the goodwill of the Karlov family if completed to satisfaction, and I don't imagine there is a person of any intelligence in this city who wouldn't recognize the value of that. Our project warrants-”

Ral laughed, shaking his own head a bit, and waggled a finger over the fork. “I’ve read the specifications Mister Vrona, and this is as basic a restoration job as it comes. The person who needs my best people right now is _me_ , and I’m not shaking them up just so Teysa can feel important.” he rolled his eyes and amended, “ _More_ important.”

Tomik let himself frown, putting on an irritated look. “It isn’t a simple job, Viceroy. According to my reports, the thermomanic conversion cores in the buildings are outdated units that were reportedly failing to produce adequate heat in multiple buildings even before they were closed down, and that’s just to start.”

“Are you crazy?” Ral scoffed. “Those cores are the old Hroch hydropyric model. You just need to update them to pyrohydric with a pretty straightforward conversion seed. It’ll fix the heating problem and you’ll still have the most solid containment unit that’s been produced since even Miss Karlov was born.”

Tomik paused, not having known that. He made a mental note and continued; “Well, perhaps you’re right but,” he saw Ral blow out an impatient breath, but pressed on, raising other complicated issues he’d noted on the project while Ral argued with him over every single point. It was some minutes later and he was listening to Ral rant about the ineffectiveness of the new fad in redundant keyrune security systems when he finally checked off his last mental box, and snapped the notebook in front of him closed with a soft snap.

Ral raised his eyebrow at him. “Still want to press the point?” he asked.

“No,” Tomik said simply, and turned around the preliminary contract he’d given Ral to look over so that it faced him. “You’ve thoroughly convinced me; I was absolutely asking more of you than was necessary. Now let me see if I’ve gotten all of this correct…” He struck out a few lines and made some amendments to the figures and tasks laid out in the contract, and then spun in around to face Ral again. “I believe we could indeed manage with whatever selection of workers you feel sufficient for this very simple and straightforward renovation. I stand corrected.”

He watched Ral frown and look over the changes he’d made, watched him blink and start to say something only to read further and sputter a bit as he saw the significantly lower fee at the bottom line which Tomik had calculated based on Ral’s analysis. Being able to keep the current thermomanic cores had been especially good news; purchasing and installing new ones was devastatingly expensive. Tomik made sure to keep his own expression carefully blank as Ral’s gaze shot back up to him again. “Did you just get me to argue with you about why you should pay me less? You sneaky bastard,” he exclaimed.

Tomik was prepared for outrage, and had already mentally lined up a promise of a (small) consulting fee to soften the blow, and questions about the project’s timetable to follow up with after that. But as he opened his mouth to speak again, Tomik found the expression on Ral’s face wasn’t the one he’d expected, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Just then the waitress returned with Ral's food along with a glass and a pitcher of water. They stared at each other as she set it down. Whatever strange tension it was that had settled between them, she didn't seem to notice as she moved on to do her job.

Ral leaned forward looking over the plate of dumplings like he were considering each one carefully before picking one and popping it into his mouth, without the use of a fork. He chewed loudly, though thankful with his mouth closed. Not the best table manners—though certainly far from the worst.

"So," he asked finishing his mouthful, "what's next?" He seemed far less upset than Tomik expected and if anything he seemed to be more interested now than he was before. Maybe he'd just finally decided to stop underestimating him. That was alright with Tomik; a large part of what he enjoyed about his job after all was the challenge.

“Let’s move on to the timetable,” he began. He didn’t offer the consultation fee, and Ral never brought it up. He simply moved on, fighting Tomik at every step, but seeming not the least bit bothered every time Tomik managed to get the upper hand or simply raise a genuinely compelling argument. It was bizarre, and the more it happened, the more it put Tomik off balance. Did the man simply not _care_ about the provision they were reaching for a fairly major interguild contract? But if he didn’t care, why dig in his heels and debate on every single last point? Was this some strange kind of Izzet flirting?  

Eventually Tomik had hammered out everything except for getting Ral to actually sign off on the offered compensation. They’d been over it three times now and Ral was no longer debating that the amount wasn’t fair… but he also wasn’t agreeing. Tomik finally decided he’d had enough, and rested both palms firmly on the table, narrowing his eyes at Ral. "Can we stop this, Viceroy? You're already convinced. I convinced you a while ago."

Ral grinned rocking forward and picked up one of the remaining dumplings from his plate, chewing pointedly around it. Swallowing he patted off his hands and leaned back a cheeky little grin on his face. "You're right. You did convince me."

Exasperated Tomik let out a huff of breath. "So then why do you keep arguing with me?"

Ral's grin widened. " ’Cause I was still deciding what I wanted in exchange."

Tomik _tried_ not to roll his eyes. "I've laid out—pretty clearly and repeatedly I might add—the compensation we are willing to-"

Ral waved him off casually. "I don't care about your zinos."

Tomik almost sputtered before he stopped himself. He took a slow breath. "So then what is it you _do_ want?" he asked, a little strained.

Ral popped another dumpling in his mouth and gave Tomik a look that he hoped didn't make him flush too badly. It had been harder and harder to ignore them since Ral had stopped negotiating in earnest.

"You," he said simply.

Tomik felt his heart stop in his chest. He couldn’t mean what he thought he meant? Surely that wasn't… "What precisely do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously.

Ral laughed. "As much fun as that would be," he looked him up and down again, "I was referring to your diplomatic skills."

Tomik wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Ral continued. "I have a project that requires… diplomacy, and negotiation isn't  exactly a thing I excel in. But _you_ ," he stressed, pointing to Tomik. "You clearly do. That’s why I kept arguing with you. I wanted to see what you were capable of, and you've impressed me. So this is my proposal. First, I need a clause protecting us from taking on any additional damages the buildings might incur from Gruul rampages and the like. Once that's added I'll agree to your rates as proposed, but in exchange _you_ help _me_ with my negotiations."

Tomik blinked, his mind stuttering to a halt. He latched onto the only thing he was certain he knew he had a good grasp on. "Let’s discuss outside damages."

Ral leaned forward, slowly picking up another dumpling. He didn't put it in his mouth. "I want an inspection of the buildings by my people. You can send someone along of course. We'll document the condition of the buildings and if any further damages are incurred at any time those will be assessed and negotiated at the time they occur. And if the buildings are more than 25% destroyed, we're off the hook for the whole thing." Ral tossed the dumpling into his mouth.

Tomik scoffed. "25% is too low to simply forgive a contract over."

Ral shrugged leaning back. "What would you suggest?"

Tomik pulled an insane number just to see  what this man would do. "75," he said simply.

Ral seemed to consider the number all of two seconds before he nodded unconcerned and agreed. "Fine."

Tomik's mouth very nearly fell open. Had he really just agreed to 75%? It was a significant percentage and while the tenth could get a little rowdy sometimes, the idea of a Gruul rampage destroying that many buildings that thoroughly was very unlikely. The man was right, he really was a terrible negotiator. "...Alright. Now I’d like you to tell me what it is you need help with negotiating."

That stupid grin never left his face, and Tomik wasn't sure if he wanted to slap it off of him or kiss it. "It’s sensitive. I'll tell you after you agree."

“That’s impossible,” Tomik said flatly. “You’ve just complimented my negotiation skills, Viceroy Zarek. You can’t expect me to consider binding myself to a contract without full knowledge of terms.”

“Advokists do it all the time,” Ral countered. “You can’t know for certain the details of a case, that’s kind of what a trial is for, isn’t it?”

“But I know the terms of my employment,” Tomik said in a measured tone. “Whereas this-”

“You haven’t outright said ‘no’ yet,” Ral observed. “So okay, let’s talk terms.”

Tomik frowned. “Will you consent to being put in a verity circle for this discussion, since the actual terms can’t be put in the contract?” he shot back.

He assumed that would put an end to whatever game the Izzet Viceroy was playing, but Ral answered promptly, “Sure, as long as you don’t try to ask me about the specifics.” He grinned. “Who knows, it might be fun.”

Tomik hesitated, and held in another sigh. Cheeky bastard. “Alright then,” he said, and crouched down to trace a quick circle around Ral’s chair while the man sat there with his arms crossed, still grinning. It gave Tomik a moment to think as well, which was welcome. While yes, with Teysa’s imprisonment he was unimaginably busy, she had made it clear this was a priority. So clear in fact that she had outright forced him into this meeting. He doubted she would mind trading a little of his time to secure such favorable terms on this deal. What could the Izzet possibly be into that would take up so much of his time as a negotiator anyway? He straightened up as the hum of active magic rose from the circle.

“Alright," he started, taking his seat again.

"What guild would I be representing you to?”

“It depends,” Ral answered. And then with a considering grimace he admitted, “Probably multiple.” Well, the circle seemed to be working.

“What you want me to do is legal?” Always best to check.

Ral nodded. “All on the up-and-up,” he agreed.

“The Izzet League does have a certain… reputation. I require assurances that whatever negotiations I would be participating in weren’t of a volatile or dangerous nature.”

"Everything on Ravnica has the potential to be volatile or dangerous. And you _are_ dealing with an Izzet mage. You'll have to be more specific." Ral grinned that damn grin again.

Tomik supposed the man had a point at that. “I would reserve the right to refuse any particular assignment if I don’t feel adequate care is being taken for my safety,” he stated. Ral nodded, so he continued. “How long would you require my services?”

“Until the job was complete. I can’t say for certain, but, by my estimation it’s going to be resolved one way or the other within the year.”

Tomik did sputter this time, turning on Ral. “You’re trying to get a high ranking Orzhov advokist to work for you exclusively for up to a _year_ in exchange for one property restoration?” Tomik exclaimed. “I have other commitments, I have -”

Ral shrugged, interrupting. “Can’t blame me for trying,” he chuckled. “I guess we can’t all be master advokists. But I’ll tell you what, I’d be willing to take two months, working for me around your other duties, and we could renegotiate at that point. That could be fun too. Maybe do this all over again,” he said, smirking around at the paperwork and the circle he was still lounging in.

Tomik groaned inwardly. What was he doing? This was a waste of time. Anyone with even a dash of common sense would know better than to take a job offer from a smiling Izzet that wouldn’t tell you what the job was. He rubbed his temples. “Frankly Viceroy Zarek, the deal you’re offering on this property contract _is_ appealing. Very appealing, but you have to understand how outrageous a situation you’re asking me to put myself in.” He looked up, meeting those damned green eyes one more time as he said, “If you won’t tell me what the work is, can you tell me why you want it completed so badly?”

Ral met his gaze right back and tensed, a usual sign of someone fighting with the verity circle. For a moment, Tomik thought the Izzet Viceroy might simply get up and step out of it, effectively refusing to answer, but then he seemed to settle, looking Tomik dead in the eye as he said, “If I succeed in this, Niv-Mizzet has offered me the position of Guildmaster.” Tomik blinked, glancing down to again verify the circle was unbroken, which it wasn't.

Every time Tomik thought he had a read on this situation, on this man, he found himself thrown off balance again. Was he cheating the verity circle somehow? Was it some kind of clever word play? Niv-Mizzet had ruled the Izzet League for 10,000 years, was he simply delusional? His thoughts must have shown on his face because Ral added “I’m being absolutely serious,” finally sitting up straight in his chair. “And if you’re not the person I’m looking for, I guess you’d better tell me now, and I’ll take the zinos and go,” he tapped the contract Tomik had marked up on the table softly, eyes still locked on Tomik, “but I intend to make sure you’re safe and informed to the best of my ability if you work for me, so if you want the best deal on Izzet craftsmanship you’re ever likely to see, that’s my price.”

Tomik still felt off balance, but even more than the verity circle marked on the floor, he found when he looked into those suddenly dead-earnest green eyes that he believed him. And the deal on the property restoration _was_ incredibly good. Even if Ral had asked for his services exclusively for a two month period, it wouldn’t begin to equal the cost of the restoration, and Tomik was free to walk away from whatever hare-brained Izzet scheme Ral was chasing as soon as those two months were up. He made his decision. "Fine. I agree to your terms."

Ral grinned like _he_ was the one who just came out on top of this deal. Tomik would have dismissed it as the man simply being ignorant if not for the glint behind his eyes that made Tomik wary. He spread his hands in front of him on the table. "Now I'd very much like to hear about these negotiations you need me for."

Ral opened his mouth to answer, but then clamped it shut and this time he did stand up, stepping out of the verity circle, scooting his chair over to sit outside of it with another grin. Tomik blinked at him curiously, surprised he hadn’t just scuffed the circle to deactivate it.

"Na-uh-ah," Ral said wagging his finger. "Not until you do your good faith contract magic thing. I don't have a signed contract yet with the provisions we discussed, and I'm not letting you wriggle out of this that easily."

Tomik smiled, being caught. Well it would seem Ral wasn't _that_ clueless about these things. "Of course.” He said the spell, weaving a little pattern of light in front of them. It split and danced eventually absorbing into them.

Ral shivered. "Ohh, tingly."

Tomik rolled his eyes, this time he couldn't help it. After all this was said and done he was certain he was going to hit the man, or kiss him… Tomik glanced up at Ral's handsome face again but quickly looked away. Definitely one of the two. "Now," he said a little more stern then he meant to be. He took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, and tried again. "Would you please tell me what it is I just agreed to help you with?"

With what could only be described as a feral grin, Ral leaned forward, his chin resting in his hand. "Uniting the guilds," Ral said simply.

Tomik's brain stopped.

"Back in the circle," he snapped pointing.

Ral laughed and picked up his chair, repositioning it in the middle of the softly glowing light.

~*~

Tomik handed the finished contract over to Teysa for her approval. She turned away from him, reading over the pages. Slowly she began to smile. "This is excellent. You did very good work indeed. Tell me, how did you get such a favorable deal? You've barely given up anything, and in fact have gained, in several places."

Tomik nodded. "Viceroy Zarek was, ah, very helpful with minimizing expenses.” Tomik looked innocently up at the ceiling, though Teysa’s chuckle was enough to let him know she could guess what had happened. “That was part of it,” Tomik continued, “but honestly he didn’t seem very invested in the negotiation. It’s possible he had other things on his mind. The only addition he insisted on was the clause about incurring additional damages, and even then, he let it go at a percentage so high it’s effectively meaningless."

"I see that." She continued reading. "And what is this here?" She pointed at a section of the contract. "You'll be giving your time as a negotiator on his behalf?"

"Yes," Tomik said cautiously. "For two months, while still attending to my duties here. It was the only compensation he requested."

"And what is it you'll be negotiating for him?" She raised her eyebrow and he knew the real question was why wasn't that information written out in detail on the finalized contract.

"It's a… delicate matter."

Her eyebrow remained arched, waiting.

Tomik deflated a little but continued. "It would seem he and the dragon are preparing for something. They fear an invasion."

Teysa cocked her head. "An invasion?" she repeated, sounding interested. The Guildpact was supposed to make such a thing virtually impossible. But then again, one of the many unbelievable things he had learned from Ral was that Jace Beleren, the living Guildpact himself, was neither from this world nor apparently even on it, currently. That would have all kinds of ramifications.

"He seems to believe the risk is real,” Tomik said. “I found his words difficult to believe, but he said all of it while inside an active verity circle, so I’m not sure what to make of it. He spoke of a dragon from another… plane of existence, coming to Ravnica with an army. They seek to increase Niv-Mizzet's power in order to fight this other dragon, but need approval from all ten guilds to do it.”

"Hmm…I see they’ve found a way to address this supposed threat while increasing their own power. Tidy." she turned from him, clearly thinking over his words. "And how is it that Ral Zarek has knowledge of these other worlds and this dragon who wishes to invade us?"

Tomik hesitated. He remembered all too well the moment when he'd put a handful of things Ral had said or implied together, and exclaimed in sudden realization, _“You’re a Planeswalker too!”_ He remembered it as the one time Ral had lost his flippant smile through the whole conversation—How for just that moment, he’d gone visibly tense. He’d actually looked uncomfortable. It wasn't something Tomik had expected to see.

Tomik could have pressed. Could have asked the question outright, and leaned on the enchantment of the verity circle… but he hadn’t. After all, he'd just entered into a contract to work with the man. Antagonizing him wouldn’t make that any smoother. Tomik wasn’t sure why Ral found the topic so touchy, but his reaction had made the answer clear enough.

"He didn't say," Tomik answered.

Teysa, still absorbed in the contract, made another thoughtful noise. "Given the minds we are speaking of and your proficiency with hieromancy, I'm inclined to believe whatever has the Izzet on alert is a legitimate threat." She snapped the folder shut and turned to him. "You've done well. Not only have you secured me a _very_ favorable deal with the Izzet, you've placed yourself in the perfect position to gather information on what could become a significant situation."

"He means to unite the guilds," Tomik clarified, in case he had been unclear earlier. "I’m only contracted to help him for two months, but what he’s trying to do is something most people would consider impossible, legendary. If it can even be done at all, it’s going to take a significant amount of time."

"Yes," she agreed, looking to the window. "This is your new priority. Whatever Zarek needs, you are to provide it for him. Make yourself trusted, make yourself central to everything he does, and bring me updates on all the progress they make."

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Go.”

Tomik bowed, and turned to exit the room. His head was spinning with the abrupt realization that whether or not everything Ral had told him was true, the course of his life had drastically changed for the foreseeable future. And it looked like it was going to have a lot more of Ral Zarek in it.


	2. Preliminary Observation

Ral was vaguely aware of a presence when Tomik entered his office. He tsked at the poor timing. Since they started working together Tomik had been showing up a couple times a week to check on him, in addition to their scheduled meetings. Ral could only assume the extra visits were being made at Teysa's behest; she did so love to have her fingers in everything. But Tomik was intelligent and composed and generally not disruptive, so Ral had let it be. Over the weeks he and Tomik had formed something Ral would perhaps charitably call a friendship. He was insanely good at what he did and the fact that Ral did so love to look at him certainly didn't hurt, but at the moment...

"Hmm… so this is where you work when you're not in your lab," Tomik observed.

Ral nodded distractedly, poring over pages of disagreeing data, not saying anything. Now just was _not_ the time.

"I brought you food." He saw Tomik lifting a wrapped parcel from the corner of his eye. Grunting, Ral waived at a table on the other side of the room.

"Ral," Tomik said in a vaguely condescending tone that made Ral’s spine itch. He did _not_ want to get into some meaningless debate right now, he was having enough trouble grappling with these uncooperative data sets. Tomik continued regardless, "When was the last time you ate?" Ral shrugged, pointedly silent as he gestured over his shoulder at a half eaten plate behind him, hoping Teysa’s errand boy would take the hint.

He heard Tomik make a startled sound. That was new. Usually he just sighed and let him be. Of course usually his answer was 'this morning' or possibly even 'late last night '. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd eaten the food behind him.

"Ral! That's the food I brought you two days ago. Is that really the last time you ate?!?"

That couldn't be right. Glancing up at the ceiling he considered… was that right? Ral huffed a breath and shrugged. It was probably right.

Tomik walked around the side of the desk trying to catch his eye, a look on his face that Ral only registered as concerned in an abstract sort of way. "Ral, if you haven’t eaten in two days, when was the last time you slept?" Sleep… when _had_ he last gotten some sleep? He was usually more careful about those kinds of necessities, but now was _not_ a usual situation and besides, if he’d managed this long he could manage a bit longer until he figured this out. Ral shook his head, pouring over his numbers. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't he getting this? The data set from Project Lightning Bug wasn’t agreeing with the initial tests from the beacon. How was he supposed to target planeswalkers across the multiverse when he couldn’t even get the bloody thing to register the full data set on his home plane? Dammit, he’d already _solved_ this, where had he gone wrong? He didn’t have time for a complication like this, he had to be close... he needed to check the conversions, he needed… spinning up out of his chair he dashed across the room to a bookshelf, grabbing a chart.

"Ral."

"I can't stop now," he finally said, tone clipped.

"Yes you _can_ ," Tomik insisted, incredulous.

"No, I _can't_." He got all the way back to his desk before he realized he had the wrong chart. He heaved a sigh to the heavens and got up a second time. Damn it, it was all these distractions!

"Ral..."

He whizzed past Tomik again, flatly ignoring him, and grabbed the other chart.

"Ral, stop!" Tomik grabbed his arm, halting him before he could get back to his desk.

Ral turned his gaze sharply on the advokist. "Let go."

Tomik looked him in the eyes, meeting him on his level, and let go of his arm. But before Ral could dash back to his desk he stood in front of him. "Breaks are a necessary part of any work. You're no good to any one like this. You're just spinning your wheels."

Ral's eyes lit with a few stray sparks. "This isn’t some public works assignment with a tight deadline or a personal passion project. There is a very real ticking clock hanging over all of our heads right now with consequences I don’t even _want_ to consider, but I have, because someone has to do something about it and right now that someone is me. I _need_ to finish this. I need to protect us, to protect the whole damn plane. I _can't_ stop now." An electric current crackled across his skin.

Tomik stood his ground with a gumption Ral had to begrudgingly appreciate even through the biting knowledge that he _should_ be working, making progress, defending his _home_ \- "You're exhausted,” Tomik said, voice quiet but determined. “You haven't eaten, you haven't slept. You _know_ , probably better than I do, that your brain _needs_ rest, it _needs_ fuel. Neglecting those things is only going to slow you down."

Ral scowled. He was right. Damn him, but he was right. But… how could he? How could he just lay down, all cozy and relaxed and try to _sleep_ when the actual apocalypse was breathing down his neck? Too many people were counting on him. Bolas was coming. He had to plan, he had to finish the beacon, he had to get the guilds to work together he had to -

"Ral." He was vaguely aware of Tomik calling his name… how long had he been doing that for? "Ral!" He felt himself pulled around and there was a hand on his cheek and… was Tomik kissing him?

Ral stepped back, dazed, blinking into hazel eyes that still held that same determined, even defiant expression. And possibly something else… something vulnerable too. Ral blinked, and Tomik tilted his head ever so slightly, as if daring him to say something. The moment stretched out between them. It felt like hours, it felt like days, but Ral knew it was only a few seconds. After the last few hours or, apparently days of fever-frenzied activity, he found his mind in that moment stunned blank.

To say he hadn't been expecting that was a gross understatement. Tomik had responded to every single one of Ral's flirtatious endeavors with annoyingly pragmatic logic. Not that Ral ever expected Tomik to take him up on it, he wouldn't have flirted so much if he did. Flirting with someone was just a good time, leading someone on and messing with their feelings not so much. But here Tomik was, kissing him when he'd shown absolutely _no_ interest. Why? Why offer Ral this?

He should have turned away. He should have scoffed and snapped and picked up where he left off, should have kicked Tomik out and got back to work and refilled that still, quiet space with unruly equations and troubleshooting, but instead he closed his eyes and leaned into it. Into something else, something that wasn't looming death and destruction, something that wasn't the pain and the terror he had been feeling every single day. He leaned into Tomik.

They crashed into each other, a flurry of lips, teeth, tongues, hands pulling at clothes, bodies pressing together. Ral honestly couldn't tell which way was up and for the first time in months he didn't care.

Ral yanked Tomik's white cloak off his shoulders. He felt hands on his waist pulling his shirt over his head. He grabbed at Tomik's tunic, practically ripping it off of him. Then they were pressing together, bare chested, hands going everywhere. Ral felt Tomik kiss him deeply, hands flying to his hair, running down his chest. He pushed Tomik back, shoving him down onto the little cot in the corner of his office. Then he was on top of him, rocking against him. Tomik's hands ran over his back, making him shiver. A tongue was pressed into his mouth, he felt a hand on his ass another tangled in his hair. Ral bit his lip to not moan. Not even a second later he was back to kissing Tomik.

Tomik rocked up and rolled them over, pressing himself down on Ral, kissing his neck. Ral arched into it, digging his fingers into Tomik's shoulders.

"I hope you weren't expecting me to just lay down in your little office bed and let you have your way with me.”

Ral laughed a bit roughly and yanked him down into another kiss, knocking their teeth together. "Well, I rather was, actually." He moved in for another heated kiss rocking up as he did.

Tomik gasped quietly and a mischievous smile lit his face. Ral realized with a start he'd never seen this side of him. Not that he was complaining. Still, he wasn't about to just give in. His hands shot up and he tangled his fingers in soft brown hair. Tomik started to relax into their kiss and Ral pushed up, shoving sharply, flipping Tomik back over. He landed on the mattress with a grunt and looked up at Ral with a sigh.

"Are we really doing this?"

Ral grinned and bent, nibbling along Tomik's neck, causing the other man to bite his lip. "You tell me." Thinking he'd achieved his goal, Ral failed to notice Tomik's sly little smile.

Tomik hooked his leg over Ral's and yanked down on his shoulder flipping them once again. "Are you always this much trouble?" he asked against Ral's ear, nibbling gently. Ral felt a shudder run through his body.

"I aim to please," he gasped. Tomik's hips started rubbing up against him in the most delicious way.

With a grin Tomik leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his discarded cloak. He grabbed the end of it in both hands ripping a long strip of fabric off of it, distracting Ral from his latest plot to reverse their positions. Taking both of Ral's wrists, Tomik tied them together around the makeshift metal headboard. Well, that he hadn’t seen coming. Ral was increasingly coming to realize that despite his demeanor, a shy little bookworm Tomik was not. Leaning over him, he whispered across his skin, "The law isn't the only thing I know how to tie in knots." Then he kissed him and Ral surged up returning it passionately.

Ral gasped feeling cold hands run down his chest and warm lips kiss along his neck. Straining he tested the fabric around his wrists. He could definitely break it, if he wanted to. It was just a flimsy piece of cloth. Ral bit his lip feeling Tomik's hands pulling at his pants. He _could_ break it. But he found he didn't want to.

He felt warm breath along sensitive skin and Ral shuddered. Then Tomik's mouth was on him and he cut off what he was sure would have been a loud moan. When was the last time he'd done this? When was the last time he'd actually let someone else take control? Had he ever let someone else take control?

Ral gasped arching into that warm mouth. Tomik was doing amazing things with his tongue… it made it hard to think… it made it hard to _breathe._ He pulled at his wrists again, arching his back when he couldn't bring them down. Then he felt a hand on his hip, fingers under his thigh. Ral bit off another moan turning it into a quiet sigh. He felt something, Tomik's fingers his mind supplied, pushing into him, slick and covered with lube. When had he even gotten that? Ral tensed, but felt Tomik swallow him down and his eyes shot open. He let out another quiet sigh feeling one long finger slid inside of him. Ral arched into it gasping. His head fell to the side against his raised bicep. It had been a long time since he'd let someone touch him like this... let someone touch him _there…_ it took a certain amount of trust and that wasn't something he was going to give to just a hookup and hookups were all he had time for lately. Though... that's what Tomik was too.

It helped that he'd gotten to know him over the past several weeks, working together. But it was never going to be anything but sex between them, he was sure they both knew that. He didn’t even want to _think_ about the headaches that would be caused by the Izzet viceroy being anything public with a high ranking advokist of the Orzhov guild. Honestly, he shouldn't even be doing this much, but…

Ral gasped again when he felt Tomik work in a second finger. His tongue slid around him licking and sucking, making Ral's head swim. He arched his body, rocked up into his mouth and he barely stopped himself from crying out when Tomik brushed his prostate. Damn that felt good. Tomik did it again, this time intentionally and with a much firmer hand. Ral bit down on his lip to stay quiet. He'd forgotten just how much he liked that. Then those fingers started stretching him… pulling him apart and Ral's head lolled back on his shoulders. He rocked his body into Tomik's touch, into his mouth… and found his mind pleasantly quiet for the first time in months as he just… _felt_ . He felt everything Tomik was doing to him, every touch, every sigh, everything. His mind was laser focused, completely consumed by the man on top of him. This beautiful, peaceful, surprising man who had somehow managed to help Ral _let go._

Then it was gone, the touches, the sensations... the _warmth_ . There was one horrible moment where Ral knew he'd do _anything_ to get that back but then he felt Tomik crawl over his body kissing his stomach… kissing his chest… kissing his lips… and he felt calm again. He felt fingers slide along his left forearm and opened his eyes to see Tomik looking at his tattoo. Oh...? So that's how it was. _Definitely_ not just some stuffy advokist. Then, almost as if he knew, Tomik looked down meeting Ral’s eyes, his own shining at Ral with amusement. With something else.

Ral felt his heart skip. Then he felt pressure against his body and he tensed, pulling his wrists tightly against the white cloth.

The pressure stopped and Tomik leaned forward, placing a kiss to the dark ink that made up the dragon coiling around his arm, his eyes on Ral. "Are you alright...?" he asked softly, moving to nuzzle against his cheek.

Ral heaved a heavy sigh, his chest rising and then falling back down with the effort. He considered the question. "Amazing, actually…" and he was, he realized. For whole stretches of time he’d been able to focus on something besides the roar of impending doom that plagued his every waking thought. And honestly, too many of the non-waking ones. For whole minutes he’d been able to let his mind still and focus on hazel eyes and brown hair and the feeling of someone's hands on his skin. And he wanted more. He just… he hadn't done this in a long time. Not like this anyway. It made him nervous but... he wanted this, wanted all of this, all of him. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

"Good," was Tomik's soft answer. He felt Tomik kiss along his lips his fingers dancing on his hips. "Okay, I've got you."

Letting out a sharp breath Ral fell into the mattress, this time calm and relaxed. This time when he felt the pressure he welcomed it, rocking forward, gasping when he felt Tomik slide inside of him. He tugged hard on the restraint around his wrists wanting to put his arms around the man making love to him, wanting to hold him tight. But he couldn't, he couldn't do anything but lay there and trust that Tomik would take care of him. He wasn't sure how, or why he trusted Tomik enough to do this and honestly it was a near thing, but it was enough. It was enough for Ral to let go and that was something he desperately needed.

Tomik stared rocking into him, thrusting deeply inside his body and Ral welcomed it, let the feelings wash over him. Hands were on his hips, fingers along his thighs. Ral gasped as the thrusts became harder, firmer, somehow even deeper than before. He felt Tomik pull his leg up and he arched his body letting him even further inside. He pulled on his wrists, arching his hips and then he felt Tomik rub against that delightful little spot inside of him. Ral moaned though he managed to cut it off quickly. It was enough, though. Tomik knew he had Ral’s number. He kept going, kept hitting that spot and in minutes Ral was a shaking mess. Then he felt a gentle hand along his length and he couldn't breathe. Everything about how Tomik moved was calm, slow, even… methodical, and Ral was being overwhelmed by it… every gentle touch, every careful movement. The steady way Tomik was pushing him further and further…  Ral was being consumed by him. All he could feel… all he could _think_ was Tomik. Ral arched and gasped and his body tensed his muscles coiled. Warmth flooded him as he rocked up to meet every smooth thrust. Somewhere in his mind he registered Tomik had been all but silent and for a brief moment he was horrified at not holding up his end. He snapped open his eyes but one look at Tomik's face told him he'd been an idiot for worrying.

His brow was creased in concentration, the barest hint of sweat lining his hair. His eyes were open, staring down at Ral like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and his mouth hung open as he gasped for air.

Ral couldn't… Ral couldn't… squeezing his eyes shut his body exploded… arching back he moaned through his teeth every sensation coming to a point and then erupting from inside of him. He felt the splash on his stomach, felt Tomik's hand stroke him through it. He was vaguely aware of words whispered in his ear but he couldn't make them out, not over the dizzying rush he was experiencing.

He felt Tomik thrust into his body a handful of times then he went taut above him. He heard a strangled groan and swore he _felt_ him release inside of him. Ral moaned softly, arching into it. An intimate gesture for just a hookup or whatever this was. But he couldn't stop himself. Tomik tensed one last time before collapsing onto his chest. With one tired hand he reached up, releasing Ral's wrists. Ral immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"That was, amazing," Tomik gasped.

"Mmm…" leaning in, Ral kissed his hair. "Yeah… yeah it really was." He pushed them onto their sides and kissed him still holding him close. He realized there was a part of him - the irrational, sentimental part - that never wanted to let Tomik go. "I give you a solid eight," he gasped and grinned. "I think with practice, we could even get that up to a nine." Nuzzling at Tomik's cheek he laughed. "Going to need a lot of practice, over and over again for sure." He heard Tomik chuckle. "What?"

"We’d have to be a little discrete, you know. I doubt our respective guilds would be too thrilled about this development."

Shaking his head, Ral smiled. "Always the voice of reason, aren't you?"

"Well, someone has to be. Gods know you aren’t."

"Hey," Ral protested.

Tomik raised an eyebrow at him giving him a tired look. "Really? Would you like me to give you a list?"

Huffing, Ral didn't contest it further. Knowing Tomik, he might actually have one.

Snuggling into his chest, Ral let his fingers play along Tomik's collar bone. "Thank you, by the way. I…" he breathed out a harsh sigh. "I needed that."

Wrapping his arms around him, Tomik kissed his forehead. "I thought you might." He nestled against Ral's hair. "Anytime, I'm here okay?"

Ral smiled against his chest and yawned a big yawn. Not two minutes later he was fast asleep.

~*~

When Ral woke up it was some time later, and he was alone. He breathed out harshly, looking around his office. He hadn’t expected Tomik to be there when he woke up. In fact it would have been a little weird if he was. Looking up at the metal frame that passed for a headboard, he saw the strip of white fabric still tied around it. Right, that. That had been… unexpected? Yes. Definitely unexpected… but unwanted? No, surprisingly not. It had been a long time since he'd let go like that. Since he'd let someone else take control. Since he'd trusted someone to take care of him. He hadn’t been lying when he'd said he'd needed that, either, especially with the way things had been lately. He felt… refreshed in a way he hadn’t in weeks. Ral eyed the twist of fabric. He knew it had been a bad idea but… reaching up, he untied the white strip, wrapping it up in his hand. It wasn't like it had been anything more than stress relief, and it was no secret that was something they both _direly_ needed and how they found it was nobody's business but their own.

He got cleaned up and quickly dressed. Leaving his office he fully intended to drop the little piece of fabric into the trash can by the door, but… he hesitated. Why, he couldn't say. Staring down at the little piece of cloth he just… with a scowl, he shoved it into his pocket and left for his lab.

He came right back a second later, grabbing the now cold parcel of food Tomik had left on the back table. Tearing into it, he pulled out some vegetables which had probably been nice and crisp when they were hot, though they’d now gone limp. Ral shoved them into his mouth anyway. On his way back out, the equations on his desk caught his attention. Frowning, he backpedaled a step and turned the paper towards him, still chewing his mouthful of vegetables. With a sudden realization Ral groaned, slapping a hand over his face. Godsdammit. It was so obvious! How had he…! Ral grumbled again, scooping up a pencil one-handed and made all of three changes to his math. With another grumble he tossed the pencil on the desk and turned away from the now correct equations shoving more food into his mouth. Tomik was right. Ral had just spend the last half a day literally spinning his wheels on a problem that didn’t exist. Tomik was never going to let him live it down.

As he closed his office door and started down the hallway, he thought of what Tomik might say when Ral told him, more rueful than upset. That led to thinking about what else might happen the next time Tomik stopped by. He hadn’t been just messing around when he’d said he wanted to do that again. Bad idea or not, it had done Ral a world of good, and he sure hadn’t noticed Tomik complaining. And with how things had gotten lately... Some days, Ral honestly felt like he was drowning. He knew the danger that was coming, knew better than most and he also knew they were _not_ prepared. Bolas was coming, and with an army they had to match, and somehow Niv-Mizzet expected _him_ to get the guilds to work together while building a tool to gather their own army from across the multiverse?

Both were tasks many would deem impossible, let alone tackled concurrently. Impossible enough that even Ral Zarek, prodigal guild mage and acting viceroy for the Izzet League could have been forgiven for feeling daunted, overwhelmed, even despairing. But as he jogged along swallowing another mouthful of cold vegetables, the fingers of his free hand tucked into his pocket brushing the strip of soft fabric. Somehow he found himself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Tomik's POV after Ral falls a sleep in chapter 01 of the Sparks fly extras.


	3. Acting Hypothesis

Ral yawned his way through the early morning Izzet guild meeting. After he’d found Tomik gone yesterday, he'd worked another four hours in his lab before forcing himself to stop and take a nap in his office. It had still smelled like sex when he went to lay down, it had still smelled like Tomik… Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he tried to refocus and finish the meeting. But when he caught a flash of white from the corner of his eye in the middle of an update report he stumbled over his words. Luckily no one much seemed to care—they probably realized as much as he did how often these meetings just wasted everyone’s time when there was nothing significant to report—and he was able to recover easily.

But what would bring Tomik here so early in the morning? He was just standing there too. Just to the side, waiting. Was he waiting for Ral? Was it because they slept together last night? 

It wasn't five minutes later he managed to conclude the meeting dismissing the other Izzet mages to their work. As everyone started dispersing, Tomik approached him. Ral only then noticed the large stack of papers he was carrying.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully. Ral nodded, mumbling his own greeting. He wasn't quite sure how he ought to act after last night, but apparently 'awkward' was what he was going for. 

Tomik handed him the stack of papers. "Teysa wanted me to give you this. She said it had to be 'first thing in the morning '." He chuckled softly and Ral realized Tomik chuckling was quantifiably a far more beautiful sound than it had any right to be. Then Tomik rocked on his heels looking around. "Hey... can we talk? Maybe someplace private?" Ral found his heart hammering in his rib cage at the question.

_ Can we talk? _ That was never good. "Uh, sure…" He waved him to follow as he turned down a few hallways. "We can talk in my… office…" he finished after only a brief hesitation. He looked back at Tomik for his reaction. It only smelled a  _ little  _ like sex now.

"Sure." Nothing but a smile crossed his features as he followed him, and Ral felt himself panic a little. Tomik was going to tell him yesterday was a mistake. He was going to tell him he had just been worried about him, which was even worse. That they shouldn't have done that. He was going to apologize. Ral didn't want him to apologise. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned down another hallway. But... Tomik had also said ‘anytime’. He'd said he’d be here if Ral needed him so maybe… Ral scoffed.  _ Maybe _ he just wanted to clarify he’d meant 'as a friend'. That last night had been a one-time thing. Not that Ral could complain. Not that he would. He’d  _ known _ it was stupid. He didn’t want to think about the circus of conflict-of-interest issues that would erupt if word got out he’d slept with an Orzhov advokist, especially one of such high rank who was in one of the Oligarch families. ...One who was also smart and witty and so damn handsome Ral felt himself go a little stupider whenever he looked directly at him. Talk about unattainable. 

It was stupid. 

Ral reached out, opening the door to his office allowing Tomik to enter first. 

Really stupid. 

He shut the door behind him.

In an instant, Tomik was pressing up against him, pressing their lips together. Ral felt a shudder run through his body and distantly heard the crackle of a few harmless sparks grounding themselves on the door hinges. Even shocked as he was, Ral wasted no time kissing him back. 

Okay, so maybe he  _ had _ misread Tomik’s intentions. That still didn’t change the fact that this was stupid.

Pulling him in, Ral wrapped his arms around Tomik's waist. He felt arms around his neck, Tomik's body pinning him to the wall. He rocked forward and they both gasped. Then the kiss was broken and Tomik pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I had to leave last night." He pushed up, kissing Ral again. Ral shuddered. "And I'm sorry I don't have much time right now." Looking up at him, Tomik ran the fingers of one hand through Ral's hair, whether he was trying to tame it or if it was just an intimate gesture Ral wasn't sure. But he didn't want him to stop. Then Tomik kissed him again. This time much softer, far slower. Ral melted into it. When Tomik pulled back he rested their foreheads together. "I really do have to go." Tomik nuzzled against him. "But I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

Tomik laughed. "Yeah, when I bring you dinner."

Ral smiled softly and pushed forward giving Tomik a tender kiss. "I promise to eat it without objection this time." That made him smile. Tomik had the most beautiful smile. 

"What a novel concept,” he said with a wry tone. Ral smiled back and Tomik kissed him again. "I really do have to go. I need to get back to work." And he really did sound sad about it.

"I do to."

With a nod Tomik pulled back but a second later he pushed in again for one more kiss. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," Ral nodded. "I'll see you tonight."

With that Tomik was out the door and Ral leaned a little against the wall. Stupid… this was still stupid. But somehow he didn’t feel the least bit upset, quite the opposite. 

And then again, why should he? So if people found out it would cause a stink. So what? Those people could take their objections and jump straight into Svogthos for all he cared. When in his life had he  _ ever _ let what people thought of him slow him down from pursuing the things he wanted? And yeah… after that, he could say pretty definitively that whatever this was, right now it was something he wanted. 

Biting his lip, Ral sagged against the wall rubbing his hand over his face. It would still be a hell of a lot less trouble if no one ever found out, though.

Putting his hand into his pocket he ran his fingers along the soft white fabric he  _ still _ hadn't managed to throw away... Then he scowled, shaking his head. Decision made, no time for daydreaming. It was time to get to work.

~*~

Around seven o'clock Ral started to realize he had no idea when Tomik was actually planning to show up. Ever since they'd started working together with the others, he'd been vaguely aware of the fact Tomik was checking up on him, but Ral had always figured it was more to do with making sure he was staying on track or to bring updates on Ral’s progress to his boss, and the food was just an excuse. It never occurred to him before last night that Tomik was actually worried about him and that 'checking up on him' was just an excuse to bring Ral dinner.

Another hour passed and Ral started to get twitchy. He couldn't even complain that Tomik was late because they'd never actually agreed on a time, and for the life of him he couldn't remember if there was a specific time Tomik usually showed up. It was a half an hour later when the sound of someone entering his office snapped his attention away from his work. 

"Tomik!" Damn, he hadn't meant to sound that excited.

With a smile Tomik pulled out a wrapped parcel of food and handed it to Ral, and this time he pulled a second one out of his bag too. "Hey, how are things going?" He glanced around briefly and that's when Ral realized he didn't have another chair. Shit. But Tomik didn't seem bothered and took a seat on the little bed. Ral swallowed, remembering last night and what they’d done on that bed. His hand absently reached for his pocket but he stopped himself. Then he remembered Tomik had asked him a question.

"What? Oh, they’re going alright. I’m not getting the numbers I need yet, but I'll work it out." He gave one of his patented cheeky grins. "I always do."

Tomik smiled, making Ral's breath catch, and dug into his food. Ral quickly followed suit. He took one bite and blinked downwards. It was his favorite, how did…

"Of all the things I brought you this is the only thing you finished," Tomik supplied, as if he could read his mind. Ral narrowed his eyes suddenly bringing up any number of incendiary thoughts to the top of his mind. Tomik just sat there silently munching on his food. Results inconclusive. 

"You could have just asked me,” he pointed out.

Tomik shot him a bemused look Ral didn't immediately understand. "I did ask you, several times."

"What?" He didn't remember any conversation like that. Though if such a conversation had taken place it would have probably been weeks ago.

Tomik nodded swallowing his food. "The first few times I tried, you just didn’t answer. When you eventually did, you told me ‘food was just fuel’ and you'd eat whatever I brought. Which you did, but there were definitely some dishes you ate more of than others."

Ral looked back down at his food. That did sound like something he'd say. In fact it was something he  _ had _ said to people before, and he probably had this time as well. It was true, after all. Food was a requirement necessary to function, and he’d learned at a young age that food that was available was a lot more important than food that was preferred. Still, that didn't mean he didn't  _ have _ preferences per se. He just couldn't think of another time in his life when anyone had bothered to take note of them. He shoved another big bite into his mouth, chewing loudly around it.

"What are you working on?"

Ral tried to finish his mouthful quickly before answering. It took him longer than he wished it had. Finally swallowing he wiped a hand over his mouth. "The beacon."

Nodding, Tomik swirled some noodles around in his container. There didn't seem to be much sauce on them, unlike Ral’s, though Tomik’s were loaded with vegetables. "It's giving you trouble?"

Ral nodded finishing another bite, quicker this time. He'd taken a smaller one. "Yeah, getting the retention ratios evened out so the thing won't blow itself up is a little dicey. But I think I'm close. Actually…" he gestured to the papers he’d been in the middle of running equations on. 

Tomik smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Work takes precedence - I'm not offended. I'm just glad you're eating." Ral offered a sheepish smile and Tomik continued, "But would you mind a little quiet company? I'd rather like to finish my food."

Ral smiled. "Not at all. A little company would be nice."

Tomik smiled again, digging back into his noodles and Ral turned back to his desk.

It was some time later when Ral heard soft snoring and turned to see Tomik had fallen asleep still seated on the bed, his back resting against the wall. His food was sagging out of his hands and the entire tableau was so cute Ral almost made an undignified noise. He shook his head instead and walked over to kneel in front of the cot. Gently taking the parcel out of Tomik’s hands Ral set it aside on one of his tables. Looking up into that sleeping face, Ral felt a blush rise up his cheeks. Tomik was one of the most beautiful men he'd ever met. He'd thought so from the first moment they were introduced, when Teysa had sent him as her intermediary after being imprisoned. But Ral had never really trusted that woman and knew she had to be up to something, so pretty face or not, Ral had been mistrustful of Tomik at first, but… as he'd gotten to know Tomik he’d started to realize he was a very atypical Orzhov.

Running his hand along Tomik’s cheek, Ral felt his breath catch. "Tomik?" Those beautiful hazel eyes blinked open and Ral smiled at him, bringing his hand back down. "Hey."

Tomik returned a smile of his own and then yawned, stretching out. "Did I fall asleep...? Sorry. I had a late night last night."

Ral reached up and touched his cheek again. Tomik blinked almost like he was surprised, but a moment later melted into the touch.

"What were you doing?" Ral asked.

"I had some errands to run for Teysa, had to be done before morning." He nuzzled into Ral's touch, a soft smile on his lips. "But I got a little distracted so..." he chuckled running his fingers softly through Ral's hair.

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Tomik shook his head. "Don't be. I'm not."

Ral looked up into those beautiful eyes again and pushed up on his knees kissing him deeply. Tomik made a briefly startled sound but kissed him back, putting both hands to Ral's hair, pulling him close. Ral put a hand to his cheek, wrapping his other arm around his back pulling him forward to the edge of the bed. 

Pushing into him, Ral tasted him as deeply as he could. "You're not going to fight me again this time, are you?" he asked against Tomik's lips.

Tomik shook his head. "I hadn't planned on it."

Ral went right back to kissing him fumbling with his… robe? Tabard? Vest? ….Gorget? Whatever the hell he was wearing. Damn Orzhov and their fancy… well,  _ everything _ . Last night he'd just been wearing his riding cloak and a simple tunic. But today… what  _ was _ all this? "How do you get all this off?" He finally asked more than a little frustration in his voice.

Tomik laughed and started removing the several layers of clothing he had. It took quite a bit longer than Ral thought it should take anyone to get undressed, especially just from the waist up. Though on further consideration, it didn’t make for a bad show. Finally Tomik kicked off his, in Ral's opinion, far too fancy boots and smiled down at him, his palms held up as if to ask  _ 'better?' _ Ral was kissing him again a second later, pulling his own shirt off.

His fingers fumbled with Tomik's pants but they weren't nearly as difficult as what he had been wearing up top. It didn't take him long at all to get them undone. As Ral tugged at Tomik's trousers he glanced up to see him biting his lip. Then he tugged the pants the rest of the way off, leaving Tomik gloriously, beautifully naked.

Ral bent, breathing warm breath across Tomik's delicate skin. He saw the other man shudder and felt the fingers of one hand play along the tips of his hair. Ral lowered himself taking Tomik all the way into his mouth and swallowed him down. He heard a thunk and looked up to see Tomik's head now rested against the wall. If he could have, Ral would have grinned. Last night Tomik had made it all about Ral, and he  _ was _ grateful... But this time… this time Ral wanted to make sure Tomik knew he could give just as well as he got.

He swirled his tongue, licked along Tomik's length, sucked hard on the tip. He tasted Tomik on his tongue and moaned the reverberations making Tomik arch and strain.  The flavor of him was delicious. Ral loved that taste, this was definitely something he could get used to doing. Putting his hand to Tomik's thigh, he felt the muscles tighten under his palm, the fingers of his hand sinking a little deeper into his hair. The touch was almost tentative. It was an interesting change from last night. Ral dove down again this time sucking hard as he came back up. He felt Tomik shift, trying to follow him. His hand still tentatively resting in his hair, almost like he was unsure what to do with it. Ral swallowed him down again this time hollowing his cheeks as he moved back up.

Ral pressed into the touch of Tomik's hand and looked up smiling. Holding his eyes he ran his tongue up Tomik's length and flicked it at the tip. He watched Tomik's breath catch and felt a tingle run up his spine. When he spoke his words were soft, seductive "I like having my hair pulled while I'm giving head." Ral watched Tomik's eyes go wide as a blush sprung to his cheeks. So some rather interesting surprises aside, it seemed that adorable bookworm he'd first come to know was definitely not just a facade. Ral was pleased at the knowledge, filing it away with the ever expanding list of things he was learning about this man.

Tomik swallowed, but gathered himself quickly, giving Ral a playful smile. His fingers dug into Ral's scalp and he tugged him forward sharply, pressing them together for an intense kiss. Ral grinned. Tomik returned it. "I think I can manage that."

Making a point of licking his lips, Ral pressed a kiss to the tip of Tomik's length and then swallowed him down in one motion. He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt Tomik's body shake. Gripping his thigh, Ral threw his whole body into it and lived for every rare sound, every quiet sigh. It would seem Tomik was going to be just as quiet tonight as before, which did put a small amount of doubt in Ral's mind. But every time he looked up and saw Tomik's face, that doubt was eased. He was gasping silently. His chest rising and falling with the effort of every breath, his brow furrowed intensely. Ral noted his teeth biting into his bottom lip over and over again as his hips rocked up. His fingers tugged at Ral’s hair, his other hand laid at his side on the cot twisted in the ratty blanket. He was very clearly enjoying himself and what Ral was doing to him.

Ral sucked him down with a moan and was rewarded with another quiet but sharp gasp as tremors ran through Tomik's body. "Ral…" he said in a shaky breath and Ral knew he'd do anything to get Tomik to flat out moan his name. Then there was a sharp tug on his hair and Ral pulled off, looking up into Tomik's soft hazel eyes. He felt a finger run down his stubbly cheek and a second later  Tomik was pulling him into a kiss, pulling him up on the cot. They arched and turned and crawled up the lumpy mattress Ral finally pressing Tomik into the pillows. He kissed Tomik again and again, his hands going everywhere, feeling his body as Tomik arched into the touch.

He felt Tomik's hands on his waist, his fingers moving in to the ties on Ral's pants. He felt him graze sensitive skin through the fabric and Ral gasped into Tomik's shoulder. Then his pants were open and he was kicking them off and they pressed together, both gasping at the contact. Ral rocked his body down into Tomik and felt hands on his hips pulling them together.

He pushed up in a sudden motion that brought a startled gasp from Tomik. Ral grabbed the same little jar off a nearby table Tomik had fortuitously found the night prior.

"Oh good, so that was lube."

"You weren't sure!?" Ral asked in shock. He looked down to see Tomik shrug. Ral slapped a hand to his face. "Okay so… just for future reference," he lifted the bottom of his hand to peek down at Tomik from under his fingers, "don't touch anything in my office if you don't know what it is and certainly don't rub it on my ass."

He heard Tomik snort and then laugh. "That’s fair, but in my defense, I was  _ mostly _ sure."

Ral looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not as if I’d brought anything with me! I wasn't exactly planning last night, you know."

"Oh no?" Ral asked playfully resting down on top of him. Tomik shook his head, not taking the bait. He did reach up to touch Ral's cheek.

"No. But I'm not upset that it did." Their eyes met and Tomik held his gaze for a long moment. 

Then the tension broke and Ral was kissing him again. Long, deep kisses, so he could memorize every taste, every flavor. He felt Tomik's hand in his hair and their bodies started rocking together, almost at the same time, and Ral gasped. Then he pulled back sharply, staring down at Tomik. Gods he was handsome… Ral moved quickly down his body, grabbing one of Tomik's legs, and pushed it back. He reveled at the sight and reminded himself that breathing was indeed necessary for life. Ral took a shuddering breath and dove down, putting his mouth back on Tomik's body.

Tomik tensed, audibly sucking in a breath, apparently not expecting that. Ral rocked forward, opening the jar and dropping the lid letting it fall where it may. Getting some of the lube on his fingers he brought his hand to what he could only describe as a truly astounding ass, and shoved two of his fingers deep inside. He was very pleasantly surprised to find that Tomik had been hiding what Ral was absolutely confident in saying was _the best_ _ass_ he’d ever seen, under all those robes. It was almost a shame to hid it away like that. Of course that also meant Ral was the only one who got to enjoy it and he was very okay with that.

Tomik gasped his eyes flying open. "Ral!" He started, but bit his lip when Ral shoved his fingers in again. "You could warn me first you know,” Tomik gasped. 

Since his mouth was full, Ral figured he didn't need to answer, but Tomik probably wasn't wrong. He worked his fingers in deeper, stretching and searching as he went. Of course even if he did find what he was looking for, he wasn't completely sure he would know, what with how quiet a lover Tomik seemed to be. But then he felt Tomik tense, his hips arching off the bed. He made a small gasp, though nothing distinguishable from the rest. Still, the way he moved gave him away. Ral pressed in again. Tomik's hands spasmed in his hair. He was starting to see that reading Tomik by sound wasn't going to work, but by his body… by the way he moved… that was the way to find out what he liked.

He pulled back his fingers with a sudden motion, making Tomik start, but Ral was over him a moment later kissing his lips, rocking down against him. It took Tomik a moment to recover, to kiss him back. But when he did it was with an impressive amount of vigor.

He shoved Tomik's leg to the side and then pulled his thigh up to wrap around his waist. Then he was thrusting himself inside, making Tomik gasp his eyes going wide, possibly in surprise. Ral wasn't sure but he didn't seem to be complaining, and in fact pulled Ral down a moment later to kiss him. He gasped against his lips as Ral thrust deep inside of him. Ral didn't wait, he didn't hesitate. Tomik could tell him if it was too much. He thrust harder, faster, wrapping Tomik's other leg around his waist.

Tomik gasped his thin little gasps again and again, clinging to Ral, both arms wrapped around his neck, his eyes wide. "Ral… Ral!" His eyes closed and Ral felt his hands pull his hair. Tomik arched back, still trying to take deeper breaths than his body seemed to allow him.

Ral dove down to kiss him. Every few seconds Tomik would pull back to gasp a breath but he always came right back, shoving his tongue deep into Ral's mouth. Then Ral shifted his angle and picked up his pace even more. Tomik arched back again, his fingers scrambling against the back of Ral's neck and shoulders. Ral held tight to Tomik's leg, his other arm against the bed by Tomik's head to brace himself. Reaching down his thigh, Ral wrapped his hand under Tomik's back and tilted him up, pulling his hips off the bed.

Tomik let go of Ral falling back against the bed. His eyes squinted shut and he gripped the metal frame of Ral's cot so hard his knuckles turned white. And even through all that, apart from a few sharp breaths, he was still nearly silent. It didn't seem like he was holding back, it just seemed like that was how he was. And he was certainly expressive with every other part of himself, which, now that he was getting used to it, Ral was finding more than enough. 

Putting both hands to Tomik's waist, Ral rested back on his knees, pulling Tomik into his lap. Tomik arched and somehow gripped the bed frame harder, gasping with every thrust.

Damn. Ral was close. Watching Tomik cling to the bed frame like that, watching him just trying to hang on… Ral gasped falling forward a little. Damn. He wasn't going to cum first. No way. Reaching out he took Tomik into his hand, stroking quickly.

Tomik made the loudest sound Ral had heard yet, a sharp gasping breath that was almost a moan. Then his hands flew forward, grabbing at Ral's shoulders. "Ral!" He cried sharply. His whole body curled forward and Ral could  _ feel _ his muscles coil. Then all at once he released and Ral's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. He hadn't been looking last night, been too focused other places, but this time he was looking and Tomik in this moment was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Then he felt Tomik clamp down around him and Ral couldn't breathe. He tried to keep his eyes open but they squeezed shut despite himself, and suddenly he was cumming deep inside Tomik's body. He gasped and moaned and every muscle shook. Tomik had looked absolutely beautiful, he had no illusions about how he must have looked. The sensation tore through him leaving him feeling spent and tingly, but not in the professional capacity he was used to, however, in his opinion, a much better one.

It took him several attempts, but he finally managed to get his eyes open and looked down at Tomik. He promptly had to remind himself to breathe again.

Tomik took several deep, heavy breaths. "Being with you," he gasped. "Is what I would imagine it feels like... to make love to a hurricane."

Ral laughed perking up, "Really?" Then realizing that might not have been quite the compliment he took it for he added "Sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

Tomik shook his head, wrapping his arms around Ral's neck. "It's okay. I liked it." Pushing up he pressed a kiss to Ral's lips, one he happily returned. "So… are we still at an eight?"

Still gasping for breath on top of him, Ral somehow found it in himself to give Tomik a cheeky grin. "It's getting there," he chuckled. "Still definitely gonna need more practice."

Tomik swatted at his face and Ral laughed, grabbing his wrist. He pressed a kiss into his palm and smiled. "It was amazing." Glancing up he met Tomik's eyes, which shined so brightly Ral thought he might be blinded. Then he let out a long breath and looked away. "Is this… is this really okay?" Ral asked.

Tomik blinked at him. "Is what okay?"

Ral let out a frustrated huff. " _ This _ ." He gestured between them. " _ Us _ , what we're doing. Is this…" he frowned looking away again. A moment later he felt a hand on his jaw, lifting his face.

"Probably not," Tomik said, his words simple, truthful. "But right now I don't really care."

Ral searched his eyes for half a heart beat and then surged forward kissing him deeply. Tomik returned it just as strong. "No one has to know," he said seriously. Tomik nodded against his lips. "And it's not like we’re going to fall in love."

"Right." Tomik nodded again pulling Ral down with a hand in his hair.

"It's just for us," he said.

"Just for us," Tomik agreed.

Ral kissed him again just as deeply. It was just for them. No one had to know.   
  



	4. Experimentation

Somehow over the past several weeks they had fallen into a routine. Every night, sometime around eight or nine, Tomik would show up at Ral's office—he  _ always _ made sure he was in his office between eight and nine—and bring him dinner. He brought Ral all kinds of things from spicy curries to rich meat dishes, cream based pastas, stuffed pastries and meat pies, greasy fried food, it was all over the map.

Tomik, in contrast, appeared to have some  _ very  _ definite preferences. Every time he came he would settle down on the cot and reveal some kind of lean meat with pasta or rice, and a whole pile of vegetables.  _ Always. _ And even when he brought dessert of some sort for Ral, it was always just the one portion.

At first Ral had wondered if it was some sort of coy set up to get the two of them to share a piece of cake before ending up in bed or something—he wouldn’t have minded slowly devouring a piece of cake in bed with a naked Tomik—but when Ral had smirked and asked him about the single portion, Tomik had just shrugged and said he tried to be careful about what he ate. He hadn’t seemed inclined to comment further, more or less quenching that particular subset of fantasies. Honestly, after seeing the hints of Tomik’s wilder side over the last few weeks, Ral was a bit surprised to find he was that boring about his food, though Ral supposed that was up to Tomik. At least Tomik wasn’t the type of healthy eater who took every opportunity to preach the benefits of their diet to everyone within reach, so there was that. On the contrary, more often than not the things he brought Ral were the _ opposite _ of health foods, which suited Ral just fine.

Sometimes they ate together, talking about anything, talking about everything. Sometimes Tomik sat quietly on the little cot while Ral worked. And sometimes, most of the time, they ended up having sex. But Tomik never spent the night. 

He did wake Ral up before he left though, to kiss him goodbye, to reaffirm that he'd see him the next evening, which Ral liked very much. But the few times Ral actually went back to sleep after that he ended up waking up alone in his office. Which Ral hated. That was probably why he usually got up and went to his lab every time Tomik left, perpetuating the schedule they’d fallen into. Ral hardly ever went home anymore, not that he’d been there all that much before. He started keeping changes of clothes in his office.

But then, after more than a month, their little routine was turned on its head. Tomik received a new assignment.

It was temporary, a personal endeavor of Teysa's, some kind of cloak and dagger negotiation she was dabbling in. Their original contract had expired weeks ago and other than that one 'conversation' they'd had in the middle of the night they'd never bothered to actually renegotiate it. Tomik was committed to what they were doing and Ral was sureTeysa was more than comfortable having a seat at the table as it were. But for now, technically (damn Orzhov) Tomik no longer had any obligation to Ral and their meetings, and lately progress had been painfully slow. Probably why Teysa had thought it a good time to drag Tomik into these crazy middle of the night negotiations that had caught her fancy. Even when she was in prison she didn't let it slow her down, any more than her ancestors did being dead.

So now Tomik was out of the guild meetings and he had stopped being the one to deliver messages and have errands in Nivix. Whatever this thing was it kept him so busy Ral didn't see him at all anymore. Worse, because the meeting were at night, it also took Tomik away from Ral during the hours that had previously been set aside for them. No more take out dinners, no more quiet conversations, no sweet kisses or gentle touches… no more mind blowing sex. 

And Ral _missed_ him. The sun rose, the sun set. Days passed and Ral didn’t see so much as a _glimpse_ of Tomik for nearly a week. Whatever Teysa had him doing, it was apparently all-consuming. That, or this ‘hookup’ had finally run its course. Ral glowered at himself where he lay on the floor, elbow deep in the misbehaving Beacon. _Come on Zarek, pull it together._

He’d known upfront that this wasn't something that was going to last. They  _ both _ knew that. So Tomik's job had taken him somewhere else, so what? No reason to mope about it, especially not when he had work to get done. He bet that wherever Tomik was, he sure as hell wasn't pining over Ral.

Ral paused for a minute, carefully replacing one last fuse, and the machine hummed back to life, now with new defenses integrated and finally all properly drawing power. Ral allowed himself a sharp grin of triumph, extracting himself from the device.

The crux of the problem, really, was that endlessly speculating about Tomik without Tomik actually _being_ there gave him no new data to work from. Maybe Tomik _was_ over Ral already, but… maybe he wasn’t. Maybe Tomik missed him as much as Ral missed Tomik. Tomik _had_ taken the time, despite being eminently busy, to stop by and let Ral know what was going on. And maybe Ral was imagining it, but he'd even seemed a little bothered by his change of assignment. Maybe Tomik missed him too… _maybe._

Dusting off his hands Ral rose back to his feet considering his work, and mused that when it came right down to it, the only valid way to verify a hypothesis... was to test it.

~*~

And that was how Ral found himself in Orzhov territory early one morning holding two wrapped parcels of food from his favorite breakfast spot with the growing realization that, beyond ‘Orzhova,’ Ral had absolutely no idea how to find him. He was starting to get a sinking suspicion he might have put in all the effort of shaving this morning for nothing.

He cast around the plaza in front of the guildgate frowning, feeling horribly out of place. More than one passerby gave him a mingled look of bafflement and horror that he felt was at least a little bit unwarranted, but it made it all the less likely he’d find someone willing to point him in the right direction. 

Luckily fate seemed to be smiling on him and a moment before he was about to give up, someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Ral?" asked a familiar voice.

He turned, finding Tomik staring at him in confusion. It didn't look like an unhappy stare. More… pleasantly surprised? He hoped it was pleasantly surprised. "Tomik! I was looking for you."

"You found me. What can I do for you?"

Ral lifted the parcels. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Tomik smiled that warm smile and Ral felt himself melt.

“Breakfast sounds wonderful,” he said. “Follow me."

As they made their way through the Orzhov plaza, Ral squinted up at the guildgate, tilting his head. He hadn't been in Orzhova for awhile, in fact he wasn't sure exactly when the last time he’d been here  _ was, _ but… "Hey… didn't the stained glass portraits up there used to be different?" Tomik stopped dead in front of him and Ral nearly ran him over. When Tomik turned his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes held a look of shock. "...What?" Ral asked.

Tomik blinked at him but then shook his head, a wry chuckle escaping him as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yes,” he said. “Yes, they… used to be different. Come on, this way."

Well,  _ that _ cleared up precisely nothing. Ral puzzled over Tomik’s response, wondering what he was missing as they wound through hallways and stairways and corridors all impeccably decorated in full Orzhov opulence. It was almost nauseating how much they loved their money. Worshipped it he supposed, if you wanted to be technical. What Ral wouldn't have given for just a taste of  _ that _ growing up. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he and Tomik must have had  _ very _ different childhoods. Probably about as different as they could be. It really wouldn’t be  _ that  _ surprising if Tomik was getting tired of their little fling by now. Or if not now, then soon. 

And yet… as Ral followed Tomik through the resplendently decorated hallways, he mused that he couldn't remember any particular instance where Tomik himself had displayed anything that could be described as greed. Sure he liked nice things, one only had to look at his clothes to see that. But he didn't hold it over people or look down on those without. Maybe it was because Tomik already had plenty, but that certainly didn’t stop most Orzhov. Tomik… well, Ral supposed his knowledge was limited, but Tomik certainly hadn’t been selfish with him. 

Tomik finally stopped them at a large gilded door and turned the handle. "My office." He smiled and opened the door, letting Ral inside. He closed it after himself with a little click. It was smaller than Ral’s, but just by virtue of being a part of the surrounding building it somehow seemed fancier. There was what looked like a hardwood desk with all the papers so neatly organized that the leather surface set in the center was clear for them to eat at.

“So hey, I -” Ral had started to open the parcels when he felt Tomik spin him around by the lapels of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss. Ral practically threw the food aside, unable to put his arms around Tomik fast enough. 

"I missed you," Tomik said against his lips.

Ral nodded noticing he was getting pushed back, though he didn't try to stop it. "I missed you too." He felt himself shoved down into a remarkably comfortable chair and a second later found his hands completely full of Tomik as he straddled his lap.

"So I’m starting to think you’re happy I stopped by to bring you breakfast..." Tomik nodded and dove down for another kiss and then another and another after that, and something eased in Ral’s chest. So maybe what there was between them wouldn’t last, but he was glad that it didn’t appear to be over just yet. Ral was vaguely aware that he had missed  _ kissing _ Tomik as much—if not more than—he'd missed having sex with him.

"Seeing you out there on the plaza…” Tomik said between kisses, “I think my heart skipped a beat."

Reaching up Ral ran his fingers through soft brown hair and moaned into their next kiss. "I know mine did." He reached down to grab Tomik's ass but was brought up short when Tomik grabbed his arm.

He shook his head. "We can't have sex here."

Ral frowned looking around. "Why not?"

Bringing Ral's hand around he pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Ral, this is Orzhova."

"So?" he asked, with a confused chuckle.

Tomik breathed out an amused sigh. "Ghosts are... kind of our thing, and they don't tend to use doors."

"Oh." Ral frowned. "Wait, why would ghosts bother you here? Isn’t your schedule already full working for Teysa? It’s not like you’re taking clients. What, do ghost just pop through the floor here to mess with people?" Ral laughed but looking up into Tomik's eyes he was left feeling like he missed something for the second time since coming to this backwards place.

"Ral, I told you."

"Told me what?"

Tomik’s brows knit together and suddenly Ral felt terrible for somehow missing something that was apparently very important. "My parents."

Ral stared blankly a moment, but then his eyes went wide. "But…" Tomik  _ had _ told him his parents died. He’d said it happened when he was a child, Ral had always felt both of them being on their own growing up had been something they had in common, something that brought them a little closer, but... "You just said they died in an accident."

"Yes," Tomik answered. "As Oligarchs of the Orzhov guild. They came back as ghosts."

Ral blinked. Well. So much for the two of them having a shared childhood experience. Ghost parents? What was  _ wrong _ with the Orzhov guild, Ral wasn’t even sure what to  _ do _ with that information.

So he went to the only place he could think of, raising one eyebrow at Tomik sidelong. "So... you're telling me we can’t have sex because your ghost parents could pop through the wall at any minute... and you still straddled me?” He grinned up at Tomik. “I must be better looking than I thought. And I  _ know _ I'm good looking."

There was moment where Tomik seemed to be taken aback, analysing Ral’s face... then he burst out laughing, the tension effectively broken. He gave Ral a shrug. "What can I say? I really missed you." He ran his finger down Ral's smooth cheek then, and smiled. "You shaved."

Ral smirked. "Yeah, I did." He looked up and their eyes met, Tomik's twinkling at him.

"Did you do that for me?" Tomik asked. Ral looked to the side innocently, but then remembered it wasn’t a look he could pull off and he nodded with a shrug and a you-got-me smile.

Tomik grinned. "Don't. At least not for me—I like it when you're a little scruffy." He ran his thumb lightly down Ral’s chin and Ral laughed. Well, apparently he’d shaved for nothing after all. Though he much preferred this reason. 

“I think I can manage that,” he told Tomik, and pulled him into another kiss. They both laughed a little and Ral nuzzled up into Tomik's cheek. The heat of their kisses cooled and Ral's mind started to wander to other places, remembering the other thing that had been confusing him since he got here. "So hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?” Tomik asked, resting his head against Ral’s. “Of course."

"The glass. You reacted really strangely about that. I feel like I missed something."

Tomik froze for a half a beat before he erupted in laughter again. Though this time Ral hadn't been intentionally trying for it. “What?” he asked again.

"Are you serious right now?" Ral's brow ruffled. Yes, he was definitely missing something. "Sometimes I just…" Tomik chuckled again. "You are really something else, Ral Zarek, do you know that?"

"Are you going to explain any time soon, or do I have to start interrogating random people in the plaza to find out what’s so funny?" Ral groused. 

Shaking his head, Tomik kissed Ral on the top of the head and then righted himself. "I wouldn’t do that,” he advised. “Honestly, I find it truly baffling that you remember enough to notice that the portraits changed but that you've somehow managed to forget the act of shattering them."

Ral blinked for a moment in utter confusion… and then the association hit, his eyes going wide.  _ The Implicit Maze! _ Shit.  _ He'd  _ broken the glass. How had he forgotten that? Of course, in his defense there'd been a lot going on during that time and he’d had a lot on his mind. A little broken glass hadn't exactly registered. But, he assumed it had to the Orzhov. In retrospect it... had not been one of his finer moments.

Tomik laughed at him again, assumedly from the chagrined look on his face, and Ral deflated, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"So… I guess you were around for all that?"

Still chuckling, Tomik nodded his head. "Considering my boss was our guild's maze runner, yes Ral, I was ‘around for all that.’ I was actually standing right up there," he pointed out the window, "in one of the towers watching you blow through, and I do literally mean  _ blow through _ , wreaking havoc left and right and destroying eons old stained glass that had adorned our guildgate since it was erected."

Ral swallowed sheepishly, not really sure what to say. Then Tomik pulled him up into another kiss, resting his forehead to Ral's.

"That was the first time I saw you," Tomik breathed.

Oh perfect, Ral thought. He was amazed Tomik had ever agreed to be Teysa’s liaison with him and the Izzet after a stellar first impression like that.

"Do you know what I thought?"

Ral shook his head against Tomik’s, grimacing at the floor. Did he _ want  _ to know what Tomik had thought during that?

"I thought, ‘Now there's a man who doesn't let anything get in his way. Who doesn't care what people think or how he's perceived and just lives his life.’ And I also thought you were incredibly cute."

Ral sat there, taken aback. He blinked up at Tomik not sure what to do, or what to say to that. He was just… stunned.

Then Tomik leaned down giving him a soft kiss and whispered against his lips. "I  _ also _ thought you were a reckless idiot who had no regard for anything but himself and was definitely going to get himself killed." He smiled running a finger down Ral's cheek. "But I'm glad I was wrong about that last part.”

Ral laughed despite himself and pulled Tomik into a kiss. "So am I.” 

They just held each other like that, smiling into soft kisses with their arms around one another in Tomik’s comfortable chair for some time, thankfully undiscovered by prying eyes or wandering ghosts. Eventually, something lit up Tomik’s eye, and he smiled, pushed off Ral’s lap and took his hand. “Come with me. I’d like to show you something.”

"Uh,” Ral glanced back at the forgotten breakfast he’d bought, but decided not to worry about it. Tomik seemed excited, and Ral’s curiosity was piqued. “Yeah, sure.”

Tomik held Ral’s hand right up until they exited his office, only then dropping it as he led Ral down another pathway. The corridor got smaller as they went, slightly less ridiculously opulent, though it was still very obviously Orzhov. At least until Tomik turned down a hallway so plain that Ral’s first thought was it must have been a mistake by the decorator, and brought him to what, for the Orzhov, was a very simple door. “Am I even allowed to be back here?” he asked with a smirk.

“Okay so, practically speaking, no. There are a lot of parts of the Orzhov that are guild only and we’re  _ very _ strict about that, but…” Tomik pushed open the door leading Ral through it. “This used to be a maintenance passage and as such there are occasional exceptions necessary for repairs or, in this case, an Izzet automation upgrade. And  _ technically  _ they never revoked those permissions after the job was complete.” Tomik took his hand again.

Ral grinned, enjoying getting pulled along, both by the hand and by Tomik’s energetic, almost conspiratorial tone. “You do like your technicalities, don’t you.”

Looking over his shoulder, Tomik flashed him a smile. “They’re what makes practicing the law fun. Come on.”

“Where does this lead?” Ral asked curiously, ducking under a low crossbeam. It actually looked… normal in here. No shiny gems, no gilded metal, no flawlessly ostentatious decor. It was just an old simple passageway filled with dust and cobwebs.

Tomik turned enough to smile at him again. “Patience.” 

They wound through the passage holding hands, going up stairs that were very much in need of some repair and even, once, a cobweb-covered ladder. Ral was vaguely aware that they were probably climbing up into one of the towers, but with no windows he wasn’t exactly sure which one.

Eventually they reached a second ladder, this one leading up to what looked like a trap door. Tomik climbed up first and had to put his shoulder into the old wood to get it to open. Light streamed into the dark tunnel and Ral squinted, shielding his eyes. Tomik disappeared up through the door only to reappear as a silhouette, black on gold, beckoning Ral up. “Come on.” Ral chuckled, shaking his head as he ascended the ladder. Whatever it was, it was adorable to see Tomik this excited.

When Ral pushed up through the trap door he found that, yes, he was indeed in one of the towers. They were well up above where the normal viewing platform would be, which would very much be Orzhov guild members only. Looking up, Ral saw there were bells above him, and from somewhere, he heard an unexpectedly familiar humming sound.

Tomik followed his gaze and noted, “This was also how they used to get up here to ring the bells. Back before they became automated.” He stepped aside, revealing a little power block set into the wood next to him. It glowed with Izzet technology and cables that led up to the bells. “No one really needs access anymore but…” Tomik looked out at the city. The wind picked up and blew his robe out behind him. “I love it up here.”

Ral turned looking outward, and Tomik was right; it was absolutely beautiful. He knew on the outside the building was an endless display of gaudy ornamentation, but inside the tower was just simple wood and the soft comforting hum of the power coils that ran the mechanisms for the bells, and a truly striking view of the city that Ral loved spreading out below. The real sight though was Tomik’s face as he looked out across the plaza, his eyes sparkling, his expression rapt. There was something gentle there, and unguarded, as if Tomik too saw something in the sprawling streets and spires that he cared deeply for, just as Ral did. 

Ral approached him quietly, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He felt a shiver run through Tomik as he relaxed into his arms. “I used to come up here all the time when I was little. There’s the platform just below, but…” He sighed happily, resting his head on Ral’s shoulder, wrapping his own arms over Ral's. “It always felt so stuffy, like we were looking down on the rest of the world. Self-important and seperate. Up here it just… it just feels so freeing.” The wind picked up again and Ral felt it blow through his hair. There wouldn’t be any wind down below, he supposed. Not behind all that gilt stone and dyed glass. 

“It’s beautiful,” he agreed. He nuzzled down against Tomik’s neck and kissed him on the cheek. They stood there, while Ral held him. He felt sure the place held a much more significant place in Tomik’s heart than just for sightseeing, but now wasn’t the time to push. Still, to Ral’s mind, the fact that  _ this _ , essentially a maintenance area, was Tomik’s favorite place within Orzhova was telling. There was no gold or jewels, no pretension or posturing, just a simple wood tower and a beautiful view… and a cunning loophole that allowed him to bring an outsider—to bring Ral—to share it with.

A long moment stretched between them before Ral asked, "Do you have any idea when -" but Tomik just shook his head. 

"No. The negotiations aren't going well. It could be a few days… or a few weeks."

Ral felt his heart sink all the way to his toes. A few weeks? He was already restless after one. As relieved as he was that Tomik hadn’t already moved past their… whatever this was, he wasn’t in a hurry to roll the dice on Tomik losing interest and moving on for three more weeks. Then he felt a finger under his chin drawing him into a perfect kiss. "But maybe we could change  _ our _ schedule? At least for a little bit?"

Ral nodded against his lips. “What did you have in mind?” If it meant he got to spend time with Tomik again he was all for it.

"I get a lot of courier assignments with my gargoyle. There's a route I take pretty regularly. It brings me into guildess territory. I usually stop for lunch... and I know a couple of hotels?"

Ral nodded emphatically, pulling Tomik up into another kiss. "Just tell me when and where. I'll absolutely be there."

"The Alley Rose, two days, one o'clock."

Ral smiled. "It's a date."

"It's a date."

~*~

**Two days later**

Ral had gotten there early. Twenty minutes early, in fact. It had given him time to get a room so that was one less thing to worry about, but… now he was just standing there outside The Alley Rose waiting for Tomik… like an idiot. He sighed, checking the time again. It was five-past-one. Great, so he was early and Tomik was late. Ral idly played with a little current of lightning, letting it spark back and forth between his fingers. He slowly pulled his hands apart lengthening the arc and then pushed them back together to shorten it. He did this several more times before he felt a sudden gust of wind from above and looked up.

A gargoyle swooped around in front of him, startling him for a second. It passed harmlessly to one side a moment later, and Ral heard a familiar laugh pass him by. He smirked, shaking his head. When the gargoyle came back for a second pass it landed, and Tomik hopped off, a huge grin on his face. He patted the gargoyle as he stepped forward, his hand running down one chipped wing.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a little delayed on my last delivery." Tomik grinned as he walked slowly over to Ral. His hair was wind swept in contrast to his impeccable clothes—Ral found it to be a very appealing look.

Ral shrugged, pushing off the side of the building towards Tomik, meeting him halfway. Seeing Tomik look so happy made it impossible for Ral not to smile. "Not a problem." He swung the key he’d secured around one finger and grinned.

Tomik echoed the grin as they stepped close enough to talk softly. "So, where are we headed?"

Ral glanced up at the hotel before returning his eyes to Tomik. "Third floor. Room 309."

Tomik smiled pushing as close to Ral as he could without touching him. "Shall we?"

Ral could feel the breath of Tomik’s whispered question against his skin and a tingle shot through his body. There may or may not have been a stray spark of electricity that grounded itself on the sidewalk next to him. "After you," he breathed. Though he did turn back to the gargoyle as they started up the stairs. "Is that thing going to be alright?" Ral nodded toward the gargoyle.

Tomik glanced over his shoulder seeing what Ral ment. " _ She  _ will be fine," he said. "She's very well trained."

Ral glanced back at the gargoyle as ‘she’ shook her head and laid down next to the building. He honestly had very little experience with the creature. But Tomik seemed to have a rather close relationship with her, and Ral found himself wondering if he thought of her like a pet.

They found the door with little trouble and Ral slid the key into the lock with a satisfying click. Then he pushed the door in and held it open for Tomik with a cheeky little flourish.

Tomik passed him with a grin and Ral followed, letting the door slide shut behind them.

He felt hands pulling him around a moment later and sighed happily into the kiss that followed. He pushed off Tomik's riding cloak and noticed absently that it was no longer ripped on the bottom. Ral wondered if he’d just thrown the other one out. Then he felt a hand on his chest and another running down his arm, drawing his attention back to the moment.

"So," Tomik said flirtatiously, resting his hand over Ral's mizzium gauntlet. "How do you get all  _ this _ off?"

"Ah, very carefully," Ral chuckled. He took careful note of where  _ exactly _ Tomik's hand was and kept a close eye out to make sure it didn’t accidentally end up somewhere it shouldn't be.

"Oh really...?" Tomik said in a coy tone, apparently missing Ral’s implied warning as he ran his hand down the metal, fingers searching, possibly looking for the clasp. "And what happens if you're not?"

"It blows up," Ral said matter-of-factly.

Tomik pulled his hand off the gauntlet so fast you’d have thought it burned him. He blinked up at Ral, his eyes a little wide, both hands held in front of him uncertaintly.

Ral laughed, and reached around his back, powering down the Accumulator. Then he unclasped the front clip of his gauntlet. "Don't worry," he said as he ran his hand along it, touching various buttons and levers in a pattern he'd long since memorized before finally flipping the rear clasp to the open position. “I was watching, you were fine.” Ral carefully slipped it off and set it, along with the Acumulator and surrounding apperati, gently down in the corner. "Besides, I would never blow  _ you _ up." As he stood back up Ral flashed Tomik a cheeky grin, spreading his hands just as Tomik once had, as if to say,  _ better?  _

Tomik met him halfway, though he seemed just as happy to keep his distance from the powered down rig. Even as Ral pulled him in close he was surprised to find there was still a slight tension to his body. "Well… not like that anyway," Tomik teased, though the chuckle that left his lips had a nervous edge.

Ral laughed and he suddenly came to the realization that when he was confident, Tomik was a cheeky little brat and bossy as shit. But when he came up against something he hadn't been expecting or hadn't previously prepared for, that's when he got flustered. And it was adorable. "I'm sorry," Ral said, unable to keep the bit of amusement from his voice as he wrapped his arms around Tomik’s waist. "That wasn't what you expected, was it?"

Tomik drew his lips together in a thin smile. "Not exactly, no."

Ral realized with a chuckle, "You had this all planned out, didn't you? You had a sexy plan all planned out and you weren’t expecting a stumbling block." Ral started pushing him back towards the bed.

Tomik huffed out a breath, blowing his bangs up. "It  _ had _ occurred to me," he started as he walked backwards, "that yes, you would probably be wearing all your," he gestured at the corner where Ral had set his equipment, "Izzet  _ gear _ and…” gods above, he was actually  _ blushing _ .

Ral could not have helped his grin if he’d tried, there was simply no way he could have been doing anything else as he watched Tomik get more and more flustered. “Right, of course,” Ral said. Then he leaned forward and pitched his voice low, murmuring with unrepentant delight into Tomik’s reddened ear, “And I bet the idea of taking all of it off of me piece... by... piece didn’t factor in at all when this was, ‘occurring’ to you, did it...?” 

Tomik bristled not unlike a startled cat and huffed at him. "No!" he exclaimed. "I just... wanted a plan! You never  _ wear _ any of that in your office!"

Ral's smile softened. Tomik preferred to be prepared and he didn't like going into an unfamiliar situation without a plan, Ral’d already known that much. It was just so unbelievably  _ cute _ that he’d applied that principle to their sex life —‘it had occurred to me’ indeed. Ral stopped his movement when their legs bumped up against the side of the bed and he nuzzled against Tomik's reddening cheek. "You are  _ adorable _ when you're off balance, you know that?” He swore Tomik nearly squawked. “All flustered and shy and -" A pillow collide with the side of his head and Ral found himself gently bouncing flat on his back on the bed.

Tomik stood over him all indignant and still flustered and Ral couldn’t even find it in himself to be sorry, it was so worth it. Ral lay there on the springs of the mattress and grinned up at Tomik. Tomik, who was trying admirably to maintain an appropriately irritated expression. Tomik, whose facade second by second was beginning to crack as first a flicker of a smile and then a snort of humor broke through. Ral waggled his eyebrows where he lay and spread his hands invitingly. Tomik rolled his eyes but he was smiling when he fell down into bed next to him, cuddling close, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Ral wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his forehead.

Tomik looked up at him and shook his head smiling. “You’re terrible, you know that.”

Ral gave a casual shrug and a sideways grin. “So I’ve been told.” He nuzzled up pressing his nose to his cheek. Pushing a piece of hair behind Tomik’s ear he just… let himself breathe him in, the way he smelled, the way he felt beneath his hands… Ral closed his eyes and pushed up into a kiss. “I missed you,” he whispered. “I missed  _ this _ .” He ran his hand through Tomik’s hair again, meeting his eyes. “Just… the way you talk, your laugh...” he smiled softly. “The playfulness, the flirting. I missed all of it. I just… really missed you.”

Tomik looked down at him searching his eyes, and Ral held his breath. Maybe that had been too much, maybe he shouldn’t have said all that but… Tomik surged forward kissing him deeply, and for a second it was all Ral could do to keep up. “I missed you too,” Tomik gasped, moving on top of him. He dove down for another kiss. “I missed you too.”

~*~

Ral gasped for breath underneath Tomik not entirely confident his heart wasn't about to beat its way out of his chest. Eight days, it had been eight days since they'd slept together and it seemed like both of them were trying to make up for lost time. 

Once, Tomik had even made what could  _ almost _ be considered a moan.

Ral was thoroughly smug about it.

And they hadn't done  _ that _ before, with Tomik riding him. He still wasn't sure what had gotten Tomik so worked up but if it resulted in  _ that _ Ral definitely wasn't complaining. He hadn't been too sure about it at first, it had never been his favorite position, though looking back now maybe he just hadn't given it enough of a chance. Watching Tomik bounce on top of him like that… Ral felt a shudder run through his body. He'd had to hold himself back a little more than he usually would have liked but Tomik so rarely took over so when he did... Ral had precisely zero complaints. He was still trying to catch his breath. 

"That was a nine," Ral informed him with a breathless grin, and Tomik laughed.

"Oh really?" Tomik panted, pulling off of him. Ral gripped his hips a little tighter and sucked in a breath at the sensitivity. "I admit, I’m beginning to wonder what it is I actually have to do to get us up to a ten...?" He flopped onto the bed next to Ral grabbing a towel from the bedside table to wipe himself off.

"Well I'm not sure," he breathed. "But you know, I think there’s only one way to find out."

“More practice?” Tomik supplied archly.

“More practice,” Ral confirmed with a nod. 

Tomik laughed, wapping Ral lightly on the shoulder. Cleaning up the rest of the mess on his chest he tossed the towel aside and curled into Ral's side, snuggling against him. "I don't know about you... but I think I'm willing to throw myself on that sword."

Ral burst out laughing, not expecting that joke from Tomik. Finally getting his breathing under control he nodded. "Me too." Ral curled his arm around Tomik's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. 

They laid there for a long time, happy just to hold one another again. Ral had just started to nod off when he felt Tomik's fingers tracing along his left arm. "Hmm?" Blinking his eyes open he saw Tomik transfixed, staring at the coiled dragon tattoo around his arm. "You really have a thing for my tattoo, don't you?"

Tomik nodded, still fascinated by tracing the lines. "I love tattoos."

"Why did you never get one?" Ral asked softly, very much enjoying the feeling of Tomik's fingers tracing along his skin.

Tomik laughed. "Tattoos would be... ‘undignified for the great Orzhov Oligarchy. That's for the common riff raff and the servants’." He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "But I think they’re amazing. Showing yourself, who you are as a person, just... the boldness and the honesty of showing the world your story through art on your body? It’s always been an idea that appealed to me, and I love yours. I think it's sexy. I think it's… beautiful." Ral swallowed, surprised to find himself suddenly flustered.

"It's not all that," he demurred.

"I think it is,” Tomik replied. “Though I admit, I've never seen a dragon like this before."

With a smile Ral managed to recover somewhat. "I'd be surprised if you had."

Tomik glanced up at him, eyes assessing. "You're being purposefully evasive."

Ral nodded, the side of his mouth quirking up. "That I am."

Blowing out a breath, Tomik fluffed up his bangs only for them to flutter back down. He flopped down next to Ral, his fingers still on Ral’s arm. "Do they actually have dragons like this? On other planes?"

Ral tensed for a second, but then nodded once again remembering that his secret was already out. He still wasn't used to it being known, but when your job was to try and convince people of extraplanar threats, it was helpful to first convince them of other planes and the idea of planeswalking in general. It still caught him off guard. He felt Tomik's touch run along the dark ink down around his finger, not sure what to say, waiting for Tomik to press the question. 

He never did. Tomik glanced at him once, though Ral couldn’t guess what he might have seen in his face, and then snuggled back into Ral’s chest, heaving a deep sigh. "I should be getting back."

Ral nodded, though he didn't stop tracing little patterns on Tomik's shoulder. "Yeah… I should too. When do you… when do you think you'll be coming back this way?"

He felt fingers along his collarbone and Tomik pushed up, kissing him softly. "Three days."

Ral frowned. "The negotiations?"

"Winding down. Maybe just a little longer. If everything goes well."

Ral ran his fingers up Tomik's arm and back along his shoulder. "What are the odds they go well?"

Tomik shrugged. "I couldn't say. But I'm optimistic. We... should be able to go back to the way things were, soon." But then his face fell as he tucked back into Ral. It seemed as much as he was trying to reassure Ral, it was possible he could use a bit of that himself. 

“You okay?” he asked softly.

Tomik nodded, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Ral. “I’m alright. I just… It’s frustrating sometimes. The rigidness, the inflexibility. Do this, do that, but never this and  _ definitely _ not that.” One finger quietly tapped along the lines on Ral’s arm once more, and Ral couldn’t help but wonder if Tomik was thinking about the tattoo, or the man bearing it as he spoke. “Follow the rules, obey your elders, above all else uphold your duty and the structure of the hierarchy…” He cut himself off as he realized he was rambling. He sighed with a wan smile, squeezing Ral’s arm and not quite meeting his eye. “Not that… I mean, I don’t want you to misunderstand me. I love what I do and you’re right, I do like to have a plan, to know what to expect.” Sighing softly Ral felt Tomik kiss his shoulder and then snuggle back against him. “There’s a... stability, a comfort, a certain beauty to crafting order, a beauty to a system that runs smoothly because all the parts within it work together and rely on each other.”

Ral touched his cheek, getting Tomik to look him in the eyes. “Is... that what Orzhov is to you?” he asked gently. He wasn’t trying to accuse… but he was curious just how Tomik actually saw his guild. He generally seemed nothing if not proud of what he did but… increasingly Ral was picking up on some very  _ non _ Orzhov tendencies in him. And unlike most people, Ral was fairly certain Tomik hadn’t really  _ chosen  _ his guild. He’d been effectively born into it. That had to change a person’s perspective. 

Tomik sighed as if guessing at what Ral was thinking, then bit his lip. “...I’m not naive, Ral. I know there’s a darkness there, a sizable one. That so many get crushed so a few can rise. I understand that, even better than those on the outside I suspect. But I also see what  _ could _ be there. No guild is without its dark side, but the good that those structures bring, the good they  _ could _ bring to so many people if…” his brow furrowed then, expression earnest as he stated, “I want to believe we can be better.” 

As Tomik spoke Ral couldn’t help but think of the building they’d visited earlier, all imposing finery and useless ornamentation outside, but with a good reliable foundation under the surface. A place of unpretentious beauty, with maybe even a little genuine cooperation to help it run smoothly. Suddenly he found it fitting that the secret little lookout they’d visited was one of Tomik’s favorite places. In a way, he’d opened this side of himself up to Ral before he’d ever started speaking about it, and Ral found himself touched by the realization. Tomik continued quietly, “I want to believe... that we can change, improve. That we can aspire to a future brighter than our past. So… no. I suppose that’s not what Orzhov is to me. But… it’s how I’d like it to be.” Tomik didn’t hold his eyes.

It was certainly more of an answer than Ral had expected, and he brushed a thumb along Tomik's cheek fondly. Though he couldn’t quite help but breathe a laugh, noting, “That’s... not a very Orzhov point of view.”

Tomik looked up, meeting his eyes and reached out, gently tucking a piece of hair behind Ral’s ear. “Well. I guess that’s why I like spending so much time with an Izzet mage, isn’t it?” he asked with a small smile. 

A sudden unexpected burst of warmth bloomed in Ral’s chest at Tomik’s words, and spread through his whole body. A moment later he was kissing Tomik back down into the mattress. Maybe… maybe this  _ wasn’t _ just a fling to Tomik after all. The realization should have been alarming, but all Ral could be was elated. 

They were both late getting back to their guilds.

~*~

Two days later found Ral nose deep in theoretical equations and their resultant extrapolations regarding the fabric of the planar system, as he had been for four days straight, when at eight-thirty-two his door swung open to reveal Tomik, bearing dinner and smiling softly as if he had never been gone. The two of them didn’t even make it to the little corner bed that night and ended up eating their food cold, on the floor. It was perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s theories that Ral's tattoo is quite possibly related to Bolas. However its a freaking chinese dragon so I'm not sold. Basically until I'm shown otherwise I'm going to choose to believe that it was a positive choice rather than a negative reminder.
> 
> Also the missing part from the hotel scene can be found in the Sparks Fly Extras chapter 03 from Tomik's POV.


	5. Breakthrough

Ral reappeared in his lab with a crackle of lightning and a pop. He unceremoniously dumped the ‘sensor’ device he’d been carrying on his work bench and rubbed his forehead. He had a massive headache. 

He probably wasn't drinking enough water, at least that's what Tomik would have told him. He was usually right about that kind of thing. Ral fiddled a bit more with the prototype miniaturized sensor but, just as he’d suspected, no matter what he did with it he couldn't get the thing to match the readings of it's larger counterpart, it just didn't have the necessary capacity. And carrying the larger one by himself was impossible. He needed another option, he needed to think, to work through the problem but his head was pounding and that didn't make things any easier. He had to get the Beacon’s signal to propagate itself without degrading as it traveled from plane to plane, modulate it to take the path of least resistance. But he had no idea what the path of least resistance  _ was _ . Ral knew some planes felt 'closer' than others, was positive they shared traits based on their proximity in the Blind Eternities he could use to maximize the signal's reach. But trying to map out those affinities when the only signature he had to work with was Ravnica's was damn near impossible and he couldn't get his damn equipment to the other planes to take the readings he needed to build a proper working model!

With a groan, Ral massaged his temples and took a step back from his bench. He heard a bang and then a pop, not unusual in the Izzet laboratories, and turned to peer out the widows of his private lab into the bigger communal lab outside of it, just to make sure they hadn't blown up something too important. The half dozen or so Izzet mages visible outside his lab were milling around largely unconcerned so it was probably fine.

He turned back to his workbench and squinted again. Maybe he needed to take a break, drink some water. Maybe he needed-

The doorknob turned, and Ral's door creaked open. Maybe they  _ had _ blown something up they shouldn't have. Great, now Ral had to deal with that too. With an exasperated sigh he looked up at the ceiling. “Whatever you did just put out the fire and throw it away. I don’t have time to babysit right now.”

Ral heard a beautiful laugh, and turned to see Tomik standing in his lab holding what had to be dinner. Snapping his attention to the clock he realized it was quarter past eight.  _ Damn it! _ He'd lost track of time, making Tomik have to hunt him down. Ral rubbed his head again, willing the pounding to subside. It didn't.

“Who did what now?” Tomik inquired, his eyes amused. 

Shaking his head, Ral grinned. “Out there,” he gestured, “they just did something they probably weren't supposed to. I thought it was one of them coming in to tell me they needed help.”

“Ahh, they often come to you for advice then?” Tomik asked handing him a wrapped container. It smelled like curry.

He shrugged, taking the food and leaned against his work bench. “I can’t be there to hold their hands everytime they do something stupid. Eventually they need to figure it out for themselves. It’ll make them grow.”

“Aren’t you their guild leader?” Tomik asked with a bemused smile sitting himself on a stool.

Ral scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. “That  _ is  _ how I’m their guild leader. Or at least, acting viceroy. But it’s not going to help any of them improve if I go around solving all of their puzzles for them. Plus it would take  _ way _ too much damn time, which is something I don’t have a large supply of at the moment.” He shot a dirty glance in the direction of the failed sensor. It was possible if he could actually rope in another ‘walker or two they could help carry a medium sized version of the device, but the thought of the time that would be lost starting over from scratch on a  _ third _ iteration that might or might not work made his stomach clench. 

"So how's it going?" Tomik asked gesturing towards his work bench.

"Lousy,” he stated, more bitterly than he’d meant to. He saw Tomik frown as he opened what looked to be some kind of steamed fish with rice and of course, loads and loads of vegetables. Did Tomik  _ ever _ indulge? "I can't get the sensors small enough to take with me and my head feels like it's trying to beat me to death from inside my own skull." He rubbed his temples again but then gave it up as a lost cause and ripped into his own food. It was definitely curry and it smelled delicious. "Is this from Van's?" he asked around a mouthful. Tomik nodded and Ral grinned. At least Tomik and the food were one high point in this poor excuse for a day. "They're the best in the district."

He noted Tomik smile as he watched him eat. "So I've heard."

Ral stopped, looking up at that implication. "You've never tried it?" Tomik shook his head and Ral offered some to him. "Do you want to? It's really good." 

But Tomik just shook his head again and smiled. "I'm alright.”  He held up his fish virtuously before taking a bite. "But thank you. You enjoy."

Ral frowned taking another bite. "One of these days I'm going to get you to indulge in something."

Tomik laughed. "I do indulge," his eyes flicked to Ral, looking him up and down in a way that was far from subtle.  "I indulge in you almost every day."

Ral chuckled, finishing his bite. "Well, that’s definitely an indulgence I can get behind." He looked up at Tomik and had no illusions about how moony he must have looked. He didn't care. "But one of these days I'm going to bring you something so good that you can't say no to it. Just you wait."

Tomik chuckled again and his smile was bright. "You’re welcome to try."

There was a playful moment when their eyes met, that became something more. Ral started to lean in, when he saw another Izzet mage pass by outside the windows in his lab. Ral smiled a thin smile and stepped back.

Tomik cleared his throat and looked away. An awkward moment passed between them.

"Sorry you had to come look for me," Ral said. He gestured at the sensor on his work bench. "These are really kicking my ass." Rubbing his forehead again Ral took a deep breath.

"Here." He looked up to see Tomik offering him some pills which Ral gladly accepted.

"Yes please, thank you. You're my savior." He popped them into his mouth and swallowed dry.

Tomik raised an eyebrow at him. “You know, a lot of headaches are caused by simple dehydration.” Yup, there it was. Ral chuckled to himself and gestured at a jug in the corner, then rested his head in his hand. He heard Tomik get off his stool and a moment later the water was being shoved into his hands. "When you're dehydrated your blood vessels constrict, causing or worsening headaches." He said it in a measured tone, like he'd told Ral the same thing a dozen times, which… okay he probably had but…

“So when did you turn Simic?” Ral teased, though he took the jug and downed a quarter of it in one go. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked up cocking his head. "Satisfied?"

"I'll be satisfied when you drink the whole thing."

Ral sighed and set the the jug down on the table. He took small sips between bites of the deliciously rich curry. How did they make the sauce so creamy? Then he glanced at Tomik again. "So why  _ do _ you know so much about constricting blood vessels and what-not anyway?"

Tomik shrugged, digging back into his fish. It wasn't even breaded and from Ral's vantage point there didn't look to be a sauce or anything. Just plain steamed fish with rice and vegetables. How did he eat that way day after day after day? "I guess it's sort of an interest of mine," Tomik said after he swallowed. 

Of course it was, crazy health nut. Ral set his food aside and turned back to the failed sensor. He might as well dismantle it so he could use the parts in the next iteration. Sitting down with a sigh of resignation he grabbed a screwdriver and started taking it apart. Possibly with a bit more force than was strictly necessary. 

"So what exactly are you working on?”

Ral blew out a breath, tossing a few newly liberated screws in his hand as he glanced up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Maybe it would get the gears in his mind turning in new ways to explain it to Tomik. “So, okay. You know the Beacon I’ve been building?” 

“The one to bring an army of Planeswalkers from other worlds,” Tomik confirmed, scooping up a bite of white rice. Regardless of how many people knew about planeswalkers now for Ral it was still strange to discuss in such a casual way. 

“Right,” Ral said, after a brief hesitation. “I have it mostly finished, but the problem is we’re basically shooting out a signal that has to travel successfully through countless other worlds not to mention the spaces  _ between _ the fabric of the multiverse. It’s…” he considered ways to simplify the problem, and settled on, “It’s hard. The signal is a product of this world and it degrades, quickly. The way it is now, the signal might reach a handful of other planes, I’d say roughly a dozen.” Ral took another bite of food, turning the problem over in his head. “Each plane has its own… signature. It’s place in the multiverse. If I can key the signal to the plane it’s going to, it limits the degradation. It would transmit past that plane to the dozen or so other planes near it.”

“It sounds like you’re saying you’d have to know this… signature for most of the planes you want to reach then,” Tomik said with a frown. “If you only get a dozen, maybe less for each place you identify…” 

“Right,” Ral said, standing to get a better angle on a particularly difficult screw. “But that’s only if those signatures are random, and I’d bet my best accumulator they’re not. There’s a pattern to it, and if I had the readings for, say, those first dozen instead of just Ravnica’s, then I could start to build the pattern. I could extrapolate a close guess for the dozen dozen  _ beyond _ them. Maybe a halfway decent guess to reach the dozen dozen dozen beyond those. If I can do  _ that _ -” 

Tomik’s brow quirked downwards, his mouth moving silently. “That would be nearly two thousand planes even if it stopped there,” he said after a moment, blinking.

Ral nodded, mouth quirking up a bit. He put the screw driver down and grabbed a small wrench to start loosening bolts. He hadn’t expected Tomik to be able to do the math in his head, but he was pleasantly surprised. “Exactly. And if we’re guessing at least two or three Planeswalkers on an average plane…” he snapped his fingers. “There’s our army.”  

“But you can’t get the signatures,” Tomik surmised.

Ral deflated, sagging back onto the stool. “I can’t get the signatures,” he echoed. “I’ve tried. I’ve been to more planes in the last few days of testing than I’ve been to in the last decade, trying to see if I could scrape together enough of a reading to be useful with that damn useless piece of junk sensor, to no avail."

“You’ve been… planeswalking?” Tomik wondered, a bit of awe showing on his face. For all that Ral had spent most of his life clawing and fighting and working to be respected, to see just that look on people’s faces, right then... he hated it. Viscerally. He hated that the thing about him he hadn’t put effort into, that had never really felt like a part of who he  _ was _ invariably was the thing that was  _ guaranteed _ to drop people’s jaws, the thing they would forever-after see him as. Always. It was why he’d known deep down when he’d been fighting Jace Beleren in the Implicit Maze that the way to really hurt Jace was to reveal his secret as a Planeswalker to the elf Emmara Tandris… how could it not? How could it do anything other then alienate Jace from the world he was trying to fit into, when it was so good at doing the same to Ral when he was a godsdamn native? He remembered how that conversation had ended up all too painfully.

Even when Ral had tried to apologize for outing Jace, some petulant part of him had felt the need to remind Jace he wasn’t  _ really _ a part of this plane. It was just too easy a blow to land. No wonder Jace had erased the encounter from her mind.

Of course, Ral had only  _ learned _ about those excised memories when he went to ask Tandris for her aid in convincing the Selesnyan Conclave to join their cause acting on the assumption he at least wouldn't have to explain the basics to her. Which by the way, thank you Jace, that had been an excellent way for Ral to stick his foot in his mouth. 

Ral supposed he’d probably deserved it, but just the same... 

He realized he hadn’t actually answered Tomik, but before he could finish forming some offhand platitude Tomik asked, "Ral?" He noted a caution in Tomik's voice, one he wasn't used to hearing. "Does it… bother you? Being a Planeswalker?" Ral stiffened visibly, the wrench he’d been using hovering uselessly next to a loosened bolt. 

No one had ever asked him that. 

The assumption was always that it was amazing, and it did have it’s upsides he supposed, like now with this project. But no one ever looked past that to realize the tradeoffs. Though he did have to admit his sample size was small… He hardly ever talked about it. Not if he could help it. He'd kept it secret, kept it hidden for so long… but he’d  _ had _ to tell people now. If they were going to take down Bolas then Ravnica  _ had _ to know about Planeswalkers and the burden of telling them had largely fallen to him. But… 

Ral let out an unsteady breath, rubbing his head again. He hoped the medicine would kick in soon. "It doesn't...  _ bother _ me but…" he hoped Tomik didn't notice the pained look that crossed his face as he tried to sort out an answer. Of course, it was Tomik, and that man didn't miss a thing. Ral sighed. "Ravnica is my home," he stated seriously. "It means…" rubbing a hand over his face he exhaled again. "All my life I just struggled to belong. I grew up…" he gave a wry chuckle and thunked the worthless sensor with his wrench. "I grew up with nothing, with no one and an aptitude and a passion for something that only got me looked down on. But I worked, and I  _ honed _ that aptitude and I came  _ here _ . I reached the Izzet, I found my calling, found a place where…” Ral dropped the wrench and held up both hands like he were trying to grasp something, “where I could  _ be _ ." He looked back to Tomik. "I  _ earned _ that. I  _ earned _ this place. But being a planeswalker is just… it's just a distraction. Another thing to set me apart, to make me not fit. I never asked for it, never wanted it. For the longest time it just represented another way for me to lose everything I was working for. I don't...  _ hate _ it but… I hate what it represents. I don't want everyone to think that… that I’m not really a part of the Izzet. A part of Ravnica. That I might just leave. Just because of how easily I  _ can _ …"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into Tomik's captivating amber eyes. He wanted to lean into him, to hold him, to let his presence make everything feel better, a little less grim, and he almost did but… another pop and a sizzle from outside the windows of his lab reminded him this wasn't the place for that. Still, he was painfully aware right then that he’d apparently lost his senses and said all sorts of things he hadn’t meant to. He felt his insides roiling, some irrational part of him waiting for Tomik to judge him, as Tandris had Jace.

"You fought for everything you gained," Tomik said. "You worked hard and you scraped and you fought and Ral… you're  _ here _ . You did it. What you've accomplished is  _ amazing _ and I can't… I can't even imagine what you've gone through but… what you’ve become blows me away.” Ral blinked, feeling an unexpected tightness in his throat cutting him off from any reply. Tomik gently brought his hands up to the sides of Ral’s face holding his gaze. “And  _ I  _ see you as Ravnican. As someone who loves his home, who's willing to fight to protect it and that… that resolve? It's even more impressive because you  _ can _ leave. You can go, Ral. You could turn your back and say it's too much, it's too hard and you could go. But you  _ choose _ to stay and I see that and I think… I think that makes you more Ravnican than any of us.”

Ral was stunned. “But,” he choked out in protest, “But how can you know that? How could you  _ possibly _ know I won’t leave?!” He didn’t know why he was arguing against everything he could have asked to hear, but the words boiled up and out of him before he could even think to stop them.

Tomik didn’t seem offended by the outburst. He just smiled, confident and knowing. “Because I know very well what it’s like to care for someone who isn’t really a part of my world anymore. And I can tell... that’s not you.” 

Ral had never wanted to kiss Tomik more than he did in that moment. He settled for leaping off the stool and grabbing Tomik, yanking him against his chest. Ral wrapped his arms around him in a too-tight hug, and took a shaky breath. But as Ral held him, burying his face in Tomik’s hair, he knew even that was probably too much. Right then he didn't care, and for a length of time he couldn’t name, they just held each other. 

~*~

It was both seconds and years later when Ral heard another concerning ‘WHMP’ and the tinkling noise of distantly breaking glass from the outside lab. He reminded himself with a shuddering breath that even if this wasn’t the wrong place at the wrong time, which it very much was, the day was marching on and he still had a failed sensor experiment to try and salvage. Tomik had smiled at him quietly and said nothing about his lapse. The two of them finished their dinners while Ral recollected his thoughts and sketched out some composite designs for a potential medium-sized sensor. Tomik had volunteered to stay and keep him company as he again resumed work in the lab. 

 Ral hadn’t objected.

A few moments later Tomik opened his mouth to say something but shut it a moment after with a thoughtful expression. Finally, taking a deep breath, he did it again. “Could I… Can I ask you a question?”

Ral glanced over his shoulder at him, raising a confused eyebrow. Tomik had never balked at asking him anything before. So he shrugged. “Of course.”

"What's it like?" Tomik asked, leaning on a workbench. 

"What’s what like?" Ral responded, distracted. Designing a third sensor still felt like a grossly inefficient waste of time, but right now it was the only way forward he had. 

"Being a Planeswalker," Tomik clarified. 

Ral stiffened for a moment. Ahh, that was why. Letting out a breath he continued working. "It's…" he shrugged. "Honestly, I don't do it much. My home is _here_ , my life _here_. My place is on Ravnica, with the Izzet, with my work." _With you_ , he didn't say. “So I guess most days it’s not really like anything.” 

Tomik seemed satisfied with that for a moment, but then he wondered, "How does it work?"

"What, planeswalking?" This time he did glance up to see Tomik nod. "It works like…" he scratched the back of his head searching for words. "Honestly, I don't know exactly, but… it's like…" he focused back on his sensors. "It feels like finding a chink… a crack in the world and then you just… pull it open and slip through it. It's different for everyone, at least that's how I understand it but… that's… that's what it feels like for me."

"So you can take anything you can carry with you?" Ral nodded. It was close enough to true. "Well if you can't take the equipment with you, maybe you could bring something back? Get this ‘signature’ that way."

Ral dipped his head to the side, lifting his hand as he tried to explain, "It doesn't…" frowning sideways, he held up a finger. "Wait right there." Ral took a step back and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar tug and a catch, and then in a crackle of energy he took a step… and opened his eyes surrounded by green. Ral shuddered at the utter lack of civilization, then bending he picked up a rock and tossed it once in his hand before returning to Ravnica.

When the shower of sparks cleared he grinned, offering the stone to a stunned Tomik. "You… is this… did you just…?" Tomik looked up at him, his eyes wide and clearly in awe.

Ral felt incredibly pleased at making Tomik flustered. It was oddly refreshing, compared to how planeswalking had generally intersected with his normal life in his past. "Yup. But here, let me show you something." He took the rock back and went over to his larger, working sensor. He scanned the rock, and then stepped out of the way of the panel displaying the results so Tomik could look at it. From his baffled expression Ral realized it meant absolutely nothing to him. "There's nothing there, there's no reading," he said, tapping it by way of explanation.

"Oh. Well, obviously," Tomik said wryly.

Ral laughed and tossed the rock back to him. "Planeswalking nullifies all living matter aside from the Planeswalker themself. Anything perishable just... turns to ash. I can't get a signature from that. All the traces of that living plane, right down to the bacteria and microbes, all the things that make it distinct from Ravnica are destroyed when I bring it with me."

Tomik caught the rock and turned it over in his hands. "So then…" he glanced over at the empty food container he'd brought earlier, brow furrowing. "Does that mean that I need to bring you another dinner?”

Ral froze where he stood. 

“Or more medicine,” Tomik continued, frowning. “If your stomach is full of ash, you’re not going to get much from what you already took..."

Ral blinked, still standing stock still, wheels turning furiously in his head. Biology wasn’t exactly his field of expertise, he’d never really thought about it. But maybe he should have... Tomik seemed to be following the same line of logic, turning an increasingly concerned look on Ral. “You’ve been testing this, you said? You’ve been planeswalking a lot for how many days, now? Were you waiting after meals or...?” 

“No,” Ral said, looking down, putting a hand over his stomach. Tomik stood up, looking alarmed, but Ral stopped him, “Tomik really, I feel fine. And I don’t just mean ‘fine enough to carry on and keep working’, I’m not malnourished. I…” Everything clicked into place all at once. He turned, grabbing a stunned Tomik by the arms. "Tomik, that’s it!" And for a moment he almost forgot that out here he couldn't kiss him. "I need... Hold on." The headache was still bothering him, but the medicine really should be starting to work soon, at least if… 

Ral rushed across the lab, digging through parts, looking for what he needed. He tossed aside a few failed sensor discs and a cracked mizzium Accumulator bell he hadn’t got around to repairing. Somewhere…

"What are you doing?" Tomik asked, bemused.

"I need something to trap the air." Dashing to the other side of his lab he pulled open a cabinet and sifted through a crate of glassware, pulling out a tube.  

"The… what?" Tomik asked, though if anything he seemed to be enjoying watching Ral dash all around his lab.

"The air!" Ral exclaimed. After a few more minutes and a couple of other mad dashes, he had the tube properly fitted to the functioning sensor… and the distinct impression his headache was starting to fade. 

Ral looked around his lab and then back to the sensor clapping his hands together. Everything was in place. "Alright." He looked at Tomik. "You," he pointed. "Wait right there." Tomik nodded, attentive, and then Ral closed his eyes, once again falling through the hole in the world amidst a crackle of energy, and found himself on the same eerily empty plane. Ral supposed there was something to be said for a plane full of vibrant, thriving… green things, but nothing that he would ever say. He shuddered at the thought of ever living in such a place, surrounded by all this striving life that would never actually amount to anything. Taking in a deep lung full of air he held it, and then let himself fall back to Ravnica. Walking past Tomik he silently held up one finger and then grabbed the tube attached to the sensor, breathing into it. 

The panel lit up, sensors climbing and bells dinging and Ral all but jumped in his elation. "It worked!" He turned around, beaming at Tomik. “It worked!” Ral grabbed Tomik by the shoulders, spinning him around, and Tomik laughed, Ral’s excitement apparently infectious. “Tomik you health-conscious genius, it  _ worked _ ! It’s not just me, it’s the things _ inside _ me, Planeswalkers don’t travel in complete isolation we’re… containers, we’re  _ vehicles _ ! I can bring the planes to us! You’re  _ brilliant _ !” 

This time Ral didn’t remember in time - he pulled Tomik forward and kissed him full on the mouth right there in the lab... 

...and his world exploded. 

Then he heard the shouting and the crash of falling debris and realized that it was an  _ actual _ explosion in the outer lab. Still holding Tomik’s arms he craned forward to squint over his shoulder and saw all of the mages scurrying towards the fire now blazing wildly in the lab.  _ Perfect, _ Ral thought gleefully, and leaned down to kiss Tomik again, now without worry of being noticed.

Tomik kissed him back with a happy sigh, though as the clattering and shouting continued Tomik pulled away and turned to glance over his shoulder himself, and his mouth fell open. “Ahh, shouldn’t you do something about that?”

“Nah, it’s only a little fire. They’ll be fine,” Ral assured. “Can’t always be babysitting them, remember?”

"Uhh…" there was another small explosion, increasing the flames. "Are you sure? It looks pretty big to me."

Ral waved it off. "Nah, by Izzet standards that's tiny. Come here." Ral pulled him around into another deep kiss, and this time, Tomik didn't pull away. If anything Tomik pulled him even closer, kissed him even deeper, with a vigor Ral hadn’t been expecting. He felt a hand slide from his shoulder to trail slowly down his back as he tangled his own hand in Tomik’s hair. Ral was even more surprised when Tomik grabbed his butt to pull them together even tighter. 

Apparently Ral wasn’t the only one who’d been chafing at their enforced distance.

A third explosion reverberated through the lab shaking them both. The flames in the common lab were now double in size. "Uhh…" Ral started. "That's... maybe a  _ bit  _ concerning…" an exploding canister showered the flames in a glowing liquid and the fire soared, licking all the way up to the ceiling. "I'm uhh… I'm just gonna go check on them."

"Yeah," Tomik said, in complete agreement.

"You wait right here." He left a quick kiss on Tomik’s temple, then hustled out into the main lab to start shouting orders and help cast the containment field. He directed the water mages in their suppression efforts while internally he assessed the damage to work out just  _ exactly _ how badly these idiots had managed to screw up, so he could properly chew them out later. 

But, as he glanced over his shoulder and spotted Tomik waiting in his lab, hair disheveled and eyes twinkling from their stolen kiss, Ral thought maybe he wouldn’t chew them out  _ too _ badly this time. 

~*~

It was more than 20 minutes later when Ral returned to his lab, the fire having been subdued. All Tomik wanted to do was pull Ral against him and kiss him again… and maybe a few other things too. He shifted on his stool. More than a few. In fact Tomik had a whole list, and judging from the heated look Ral gave him he had a list of his own. But the other mages had started milling around the outer lab again going back to their projects. With the fire gone so too was their distraction. They  _ could _ go back to Ral's office. An excuse was easy to come by, and as Ral glanced back out the door it seemed he was having the same thoughts. But then Ral sighed and smiled at Tomik, a little apology in his eyes as he looked back at the sensor. Tomik smiled back and nodded. He understood. The breakthrough was exciting and celebrating was very tempting, but not now. Not while there was still so much work to do. Ral was a man under so much stress and some days it seemed like all the pressures of Ravnica came down right on his shoulders. Tomik didn't know how Ral  _ handled _ it. It felt suffocating and Tomik wasn't even the one experiencing it.

Ral walked over to his sensor and got back to work. He flipped some switches altering the display, recording various things in his notebook.

For most of his life Ral had been all alone. It showed. He was still hesitant to open himself up to others. Tomik wasn't sure what magic had transpired that first night that had allowed Ral to trust Tomik enough to do what they had, but Tomik was grateful for it. He'd half expected Ral to push him away after that first kiss, he'd figured for sure Ral would have after they’d had sex. But for some reason Ral hadn’t, if anything he’d leaned into him instead. He kept everyone else in his life at arms length but had somehow decided Tomik was alright to let in. Slowly, but let in none the less. Tomik wasn't used to people trusting him. Considering his position and guild, certain snap judgments were to be expected. But Ral somehow did, and it just made Tomik want to take care of him all the more.

Ral twisted a few knobs on his sensor and pressed a couple of buttons and then he was off again in a hail of sparks. He returned not three minutes later with his cheeks puffed up like before. Tomik wondered briefly why it was that no matter where in the lab Ral started planeswalking from, when he came back he always arrived on the same spot. Once again Ral grabbed the glass tube he’d attached to the sensor and slowly blew into it.

Tomik felt a shudder run down his spine.

He watched Ral lean against the workbench scratching more data into his notebook. Ral’s whole posture changed when he threw himself into his work. Tomik could see it as the rest of the world faded away for Ral as he was consumed by his science.

Tomik smiled, knowing that meant he faded away too. In that moment he could have gotten up and walked out of the room and Ral wouldn't have noticed, his pencil still scratching diligently away on his paper. 

Tomik wasn't upset about this. 

He knew a lot of people would be, knowing their boyfriend allowed himself to be so consumed with what he was doing that they didn't even register. But he knew Ral, knew the kind of man he was, _ loved _ the kind of man he was, even. And as long as Ral didn't let himself fall back into an unhealthy mania Tomik was happy just to have a seat to watch him. Tomik was comfortable enough in his life not to need the complete attention from whomever he was dating every moment they were together. Besides, if he was honest with himself, seeing said boyfriend be so consumed with the work he had so much passion for was also damn hot. 

Tomik sighed. He really needed to stop thinking of Ral in those terms, as his ‘boyfriend’, as though they were actually dating. They  _ were, _ of course. But they weren't admitting it, and had good reasons not to. But still, if he kept thinking of Ral as his boyfriend it was going to get him into trouble one of these days.

Tomik blinked as another shower of sparks fizzled through the air, and when he opened his eyes he was once more alone. He doubted it was even a minute this time before Ral returned. Tomik watched, enrapt as Ral walked back over to his sensor, a few sparks still fading in trails behind him. Tomik found himself biting his lip, shifting a bit uncomfortably.  _ Really?? _ He chided himself. Yes, he was enjoying the show, but he hadn’t meant to be obvious about it. Surely he, an accomplished advokist of the Orzhov Guild had more self control than that.

Ral grabbed the glass tube, his long fingers wrapping delicately around it, and blew.

Tomik's eyes slid shut and he fought a shiver, groaning inwardly. Okay, apparently he did not. In his defense, he hadn’t appreciated just how obscene that action looked earlier, when his thoughts had been more innocent, but it very  _ definitely _ did now. Opening his eyes again he saw Ral pull back to furiously scribble another string of notes and Tomik shifted on his stool again, significantly more uncomfortably.

As the afternoon wore on Tomik could only conclude he’d miscalculated; watching Ral work  _ was _ endearing, but what he was currently being put through had to be some kind of obscure torture. Usually when Ral did these things to him it was at least on  _ purpose, _ but not this time. No, this time Ral's beautiful, sexy, scientific mind was  _ far _ too focused on the path of discovery to even  _ notice _ that he was essentially making out with a giant glass tube right in front of his boyfriend, and it was  _ hot _ .

Standing, Ral closed his eyes and once again disappeared in an array of sparks. This time Tomik could notice a slight glow around him just before he vanished. Tomik blinked. Then he blinked a few more times. Ral was gone a little longer this time, but before Tomik could get  _ too _ concerned, he reappeared in that exact same spot, in the middle of his lab, his cheeks all puffed up again. As he walked over to the sensor this time Tomik had to fight back a groan.  _ Here we go again _ , he thought. And sure enough Ral wrapped his hands around the tube in the same delicate manner and blew. Tomik felt the hair on his arms stand on end.

Ral. Kept. Doing it.

The exact same way  _ every time _ . He vanished in that super sexy spark cloud, reapered a few minutes later,  _ from another world _ , his cheeks adorably puffed up like one of those little creatures the Selesnyan liked so much, complete with the cute white streaks, and then he made out with his stupid glass tube. Tomik had the distinct feeling he was starting to get jealous of the thing. Then Ral would take a few moments to jot down some notes and record his readings, and then he'd do it all over again. 

Another sizzle and once more he was gone, and Tomik deflated in his seat. He was done for, kill him, he was dead. He honestly didn't know how many more times he could watch Ral 'blow' his damned sensor before he couldn't be held responsible for his actions. Ral returned and walked over to the sensor,  _ Here we go again _ , he thought. Ral blew, and Tomik felt the hair on his arms stand on end even as he gritted his teeth to fight back a groan.

He found himself hoping fervently Ral would have all the samples he needed soon. 

_ Almost an hour later!  _ Ral stood up straight from writing in his notebook and turned, smiling at Tomik. "I've recorded the signatures for 14 planes. I think that's enough for me to start working out a pattern.

Tomik sat up straight, forcefully recomposing himself now that Ral's attention was back on him. "So," Tomik asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound as ragged to Ral as it did to him... or at least, not until he was  _ positive _ Ral was actually done for the day. 

"Yeah," Ral answered, bending over to power down his equipment.

"Does that mean you're done now?"

"Yeah." Ral stood, dusting off his hands. "My brain is fried; I won't get any good calculations done right now."

Tomik pushed off the stool, immediately walking towards Ral with a deliberate pace. "Do you remember that conversation we had about me topping again?"

Ral's eyebrows shot up, and he turned quickly from his work bench. "Yeah?"

Tomik pushed right up next to him, clearly invading his space but not touching him. " _ Yeah. _ " He said in his most serious voice. 

"Oh," Ral actually looked surprised for a moment. Not that Tomik could blame him. He didn't usually come on this strong, typically more than happy to let Ral take the lead. But not this time. This time Tomik had just had to watch Ral repeatedly kiss a glass tube for 57 minutes and he was  _ over it _ . Tonight Tomik had a mission.

"I uhh…" Ral swallowed. "I think I need to take this data to my office." He gestured at his notebook and to his credit, his voice only cracked a little.

Tomik smiled. "I think I should help you with that," he stated matter of factly.

Ral nodded.

They exited the lab together and took off down the hall walking as slowly as they could make themselves so as not to draw attention. 

Neither of them noticed that Ral had left his notebook on the workbench…

...and they definitely drew attention

~*~

When they got to his office no one was around and Ral felt Tomik pull him into a deep kiss. He heard something… like somebody cheering, and blinked. He thought he saw someone from the corner of his eye but... when he turned no one was there. Then Tomik was kissing him again and Ral forgot what he was looking for.

"I want you so bad right now," Tomik whispered over his lips.

"Do you, now?"

"Watching you make out with that stupid glass tube all night has put me at my limit," Tomik snapped.

"Is that what it was?" Ral asked with a grin.

Tomik yanked them together and all but growled against him. "Yes. Now open this damn door." 

Ral pulled away, his body shivering as he took out the keyrune for his office and opened the door.

As soon as his door shut behind them Ral felt Tomik push him up against it, kissing him so deeply Ral thought he might choke on Tomik's tongue. He grabbed Tomik pulling them even closer, returning the kiss greedily. Then Tomik pulled back abruptly and immediately fell to his knees. Ral's eyes snapped open feeling Tomik's fingers pulling at his pants. They hit the ground and it wasn't a second later Tomik was engulfing him in the wet, heat of his mouth. Ral's hands quickly found their way into Tomik's soft hair and he couldn't help the sounds he made.

What Ral wanted to know was how  _ Tomik _ managed to be so quiet all the time. He obviously enjoyed himself whenever Ral touched him, but he hardly ever made a sound. How did he  _ do _ that because Ral certainly couldn't. Not when Tomik was sucking him down his throat or his tongue was moving on him so perfectly, not when he was buried deep inside of his mouth... when he could feel Tomik all around him… Ral closed his eyes, running his fingers through Tomik's soft hair. Tomik sucked on him hard, hollowing his cheeks and Ral couldn't breathe. It felt amazing. Ral moaned, his head lolling back on his shoulders.

He hadn't realized Tomik was so turned on… he wished he hadn't been quite so focused back in the lab, he could have teased him more. Just as he started to chuckle at the thought Tomik twisted his tongue in that way that always made Ral's brain stutter. He felt hands on his hips pulling him forward and Ral gripped Tomik’s hair a little tighter.  _ Shit... _ that felt good. Tomik made a soft sound in the back of his throat, the vibrations rippling through Ral's body making his knees go weak. He sagged against the door but Tomik pushed him back by his hips, keeping him upright as he swallowed him down again. Energy shot through Ral, grounding itself on the door knob and Ral's body shook. "Tomik…" His leg was lifted onto Tomik's shoulder and Ral arched back thrusting himself forward into his mouth. Ral's eyes slid shut and he reached down with one arm, gripping Tomik's shoulders, his other hand pulling Tomik close where it was still tangled in brown hair. Arching back again Ral looked up at the ceiling and tried to breathe.

Tomik pushed against him, sucking him down hard and Ral's eyes rolled back in his head. Ral felt his tongue working on him, felt his lips holding him in Tomik's mouth… Tomik grabbed his butt, pulling him forward, essentially making Ral thrust deeper into his mouth as he twisted forward on him. Ral gasped but it quickly devolved into a long, low moan. He felt Tomik's other hand rise up his body, pushing under his shirt, dancing along Ral's ribs. His fingertips gently brushed Ral's nipple and his hips shot up on their own. Ral moaned loudly his fingers twisting in Tomiks hair. He rather hoped there was no one on the other side of the door. He couldn't stop the sounds if he tried, especially not with the way Tomik was encouraging him.

Shit… he was going to cum if Tomik kept up like that. Ral couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. Tomik  _ always _ managed to chase his thoughts away.  _ Especially _ when he was in a mood like this. How did he do that? "Tomik-" he tugged sharply on Tomik's hair but Tomik didn't pull off. He sucked him down again then pulled back licking along the head. Ral moaned, pressing his head back into the door. He tried again, his chest heaving with the effort of holding back his orgasam. "Tomik!" He said sharply, maybe even a bit desperately. "I want…" Gods… he wanted Tomik inside of him again, he wanted it so bad he couldn't articulate it. As much as he  _ loved _ being able to drive Tomik wild, the idea of Tomik topping again… the memory of that first time… "Please…" he breathed, "I want you inside of me."

Gasping Tomik pulled off of him and looked up, still breathless. He took a moment, his chest heaving as he watched Ral. Then in one motion he dropped Ral's leg from his shoulder and stood, grabbing Ral around the back of the head and slamming their lips together. Ral could  _ taste _ himself on those lips… on Tomik's tongue… he sighed pleasantly falling back against the door.

Hands were tugging at his body, pulling him forward. Ral opened his eyes just as Tomik turned them and backed Ral up towards the bed. Then in one smooth motion Tomik turned Ral by his shoulders and pushed him down on his knees, his chest landing hard on the mattress.

Falling to his knees behind him Tomik started kissing along the back of Ral's neck. Ral pushed back feeling Tomik's erection straining through his pants. He rubbed his ass up and down feeling Tomik shudder behind him. Ral grinned. Then a hand shoved him down sharply between his shoulder blades and Ral groaned feeling Tomik rock against his ass again. A moment later Tomik was racking up his shirt, pulling it over Ral's head and Ral turned but was quickly pressed down again with that same hand between his now bare shoulders. Ral moaned and melted into the bed.

Never taking his hand from Ral's back Tomik pushed up and grabbed the jar of lube they kept by the bed. Ral heard the lid fall to the floor and shuddered when Tomik's slick hand found its way to his ass. He teased one finger inside and Ral shook. He felt that long digit slip inside of him gently pulling a gasp from Ral's lips. Tomik almost immediately found that place that made Ral see spots. He rocked back against it moaning softly. "Tomik…"

He felt Tomik push into him, pull back gently... push… pull… over and over and over again, slowly… almost methodical. Tomik curled his finger, pressing against all the places that made Ral crazy, that made Ral moan. It didn't take long before Tomik was working in a second one, scissoring them against his body, pulling him open, stretching him in the most pleasant way. It was focused, articulated and precise. Each firm motion completely intentional and the dedicated nature of it drove Ral insane.

Ral groaned against the old mattress. His hands clenched in the blanket as he rocked back on Tomik's fingers. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, especially not after earlier. "Tomik… I'm ready…" he gasped.

He felt Tomik lean over him, pressing his chest against Ral's back. When had he taken his shirt off? Ral hadn't even noticed. Tomik jabbed his fingers in deep hitting right on that spot and Ral cried out sharply his body clenching. Lips caressed his ear and Tomik whispered huskily against him. "You're ready when I say you're ready."

Ral groaned into the sheets a shiver running down his spine. Tomik pressed against that spot again and again making Ral's back arch and his knees turn to jelly. Luckily he was already on the floor. Shit… he really was getting close again, and this time just from Tomik's fingers.

Tomik's lips pressed against his back… teeth nibbling along his shoulder… Ral rolled into it... He needed to be touched…. Needed to feel... Ral ground his hips against the bed rocking to get the friction he wanted. He was so close… he was so close and at this point he didn't have enough brain function left to care. Tomik was going to fuck him either way. Why was he still trying to hold out? He rocked down again rubbing himself against the sheets. Ral gasped and his body tensed. Just a little bit more...

Tomik grabbed his hip, pulling him back sharply. "Not yet," he whispered into his ear.

Ral shuddered at the sudden loss of sensation and pushed back on Tomik's fingers. "Tomik I-" his vision fuzzed. He couldn't focus, couldn't think. He needed… gods he needed… "Tomik… please…"

Tomik pulled his fingers free and Ral gasped supporting his weight on his forearms. Then he felt Tomik rub along his ass, up and down, teasing him mercilessly.

Tomik leaned forward and whispered into his ear, though it was more of a strained rasp than it was a whisper. "How are you doing?"

Ral pushed back feeling Tomik slid along his ass again and groaned. "Amazing." He shifted his hips making Tomik dig his fingers into his hip a little tighter. "Better if you were actually inside of me."

Tomik pushed down on his back again and a shiver ran through Ral's shoulders. He felt Tomik let go of his hip and there was pressure against his ass a moment later. Tomik was pushing forward… stretching him open… pushing past the resistance. Then Ral's body gave and Tomik slipped inside of him.

Ral moaned, balling his hands into fists. Lips kissed along his neck and Ral started to push himself back, wanting to feel more of Tomik but the hand on his hip returned and stood firm, not letting him take Tomik any deeper. Ral gripped the blanket in his hands twisting it around on the bed. "Tomik…!"

He could feel Tomik's breath on his skin, could feel his cold hands on his body… Ral pressed back again, or at least he tried to but Tomik hissed and stopped him. He heard Tomik take a full breath and then he pushed forward finally seating himself deeply inside of Ral. Ral laid himself out on the thin mattress and moaned. He felt Tomik's hips grinding down against his ass, rocking up and down. But he wasn't moving, not really, not enough.

Ral gasped trying to shift his hips but when Tomik wouldn't let him he groaned, his whole body taunt. "Tomik… please…"

Tomik pulled out slowly and Ral moaned into the sheets. When he pushed back in it was just as slow and Ral thought he might die it felt so good. Tomik shifted forward again gasping, but it was only a little faster.  _ Damn it!  _ Ral lamented. He wanted more and Tomik  _ knew _ he wanted more. But he didn't give it to him. He just moved at that same slow, agonizingly deliberate pace. Each thrust going deep and hitting exactly where Tomik wanted it to. Ral's hands spasmed on the sheets when Tomik's steady rhythm finally increased. Ral tried to push back, tried to entice Tomik to go even faster but all it got him was more pressure on his back and a firmer grip on his hip. Tomik held him down making it abundantly clear that he wasn't going to let Ral do as he liked.

Ral arched into him and felt Tomik drag himself over his back. He could feel the tension in Tomik's body… the soft shudders every time he slipped back inside of him. He was trying to hold himself off, hold himself back. Trying to keep a grasp on that tightly wound control so he could do this for Ral.

Ral's hands opened and he shifted his hips letting his body fully relax. The next time Tomik pressed into him he went even deeper and Ral felt it all the way to his toes. Ral's breath caught on a moan and he felt Tomik shake behind him. Then his pace picked up again pushing into him over and over, hitting that same spot every time. It left Ral gasping against the bed. The hand Tomik had on his back was gone and a second later Ral felt it gripping his other hip tightly, pulling him back onto Tomik. Ral fisted the blanket, part of him sure he would rip it in two. 

He was  _ so  _ hard and  _ so _ close. If Tomik just touched him… "Tomik-" a hard thrust rocked him and he stumbled over his words. "Tomik please… please touch me…"

He felt Tomik's chest press against his back, his thrusts, if anything, going deeper and at an even better angle. A tongue licked along his ear and Ral shuddered.

"No…" he whispered against his skin and Ral's hands spasmed in the blanket. Tomik thrust into him harder and Ral shuddered.

"You're cruel… you know that?" Ral moaned.

He heard a laugh in his ear and felt Tomik nibble at the shell. "Don't pretend like you're not enjoying it." Ral moaned at a particularly hard thrust and his hands tightening in the blanket. Tomik started kissing down his neck rocking his whole body.

"What if I just did this…" he gasped moving his own hand off the mattress.

Tomik let go of Ral's hip with one hand and grabbed both his wrists, pinning them above his head. "I'm taking care of you tonight Ral," he rapsed. "You just have to be patient." 

Shoving his ass back, Ral heard Tomik make a sharp gasp. "Patience was never my strong suit," Ral quipped back.

Tomik chuckled still sounding a little strained. "Of this I am aware."

Shit... he wasn't going to touch him at all Ral realized. That was the point of all this. _Oh gods..._ Ral thought. He'd never cum from just having someone inside him before. His body tightened. His chest heaved. Tonight he was going to. Of that Ral was certain. Tomik had a plan and he rarely let his plans go unexecuted.

And that's when Ral put it together. Every movement, every touch, every caress was purposeful and with thought. There was an air of control about Tomik that he didn't display anywhere else in his life, except perhaps at the negotiating table, and it was… hot. Tomik was  _ in charge _ there was no question here. But it wasn't about Tomik asserting dominance over him. Tomik didn't have the physical strength to hold Ral down against his will and he certainly didn't have the magical aptitude for it. This only worked so long as Ral consented to it. It was just like the first time when Tomik had tied him up. It was only meant to be a reminder, to help Ral get to a place where he could let go. It was never meant to actually restrain him or keep him against his will. There was a contract in place between them, unspoken but both understood. If Ral no longer wanted it, everything would stop.

But Ral  _ did  _ want it. He wanted to stretch it out and live in this moment for as long as Tomik would let him because here, Ral didn't have to think. He didn't have to plan. He didn't have to worry about being five steps ahead of everything and everyone around him. He could just… let go, and  _ be _ . Just exist in this one beautiful moment with someone he knew, someone he trusted. Someone who would be there to catch him when he fell and pick him back up again when he was ready. It was... amazing. It was something Ral never thought he wanted, but now he couldn't imagine living without it. 

This was all for Ral's benefit, this was how Tomik took care of him.  _ This _ was the kind of lover he was.

He felt Tomik move inside of him over and over and over again. Ral clung to the blanket squinting his eyes shut. All he could feel was Tomik, all he knew was the way Tomik touched him, the way he felt inside of him. Ral's muscles went taunt, his knees dug into the floorboards. He gripped the blanket so tightly he heard it tear.

His vision whited out, just like it did when he was channeling a storm. Only this time the only storm raging was inside of him, beating against his bones desperately trying to get out.

Tomik thrust hard, deep and exactly where Ral needed most. The hand holding his wrists, keeping him stretched out on the bed, the one on his hip holding him back,  _ making  _ him do this Tomik's way. Ral arched and cried out. Then all at once the storm broke and he came hard. Ral felt it rush from inside him. His body taunt, he felt Tomik's weight on him, his chest firmly against Ral's back. Tomik's arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly as he shuddered through it, Tomik's breath heavy in his ear. Ral groaned, clenching his fists tighter, his toes curling. Then the tension ebbed and he sagged forward collapsing on the mattress with a gasp.

Ral blinked trying to restore his vision and shifted, feeling Tomik still hard inside of him. His body clenched and he moaned. Then Tomik started moving. He thrust into him again but without the calm patience he had before. Ral tensed. Gods, he was sensitive. But it felt so good. He heard Tomik's soft breaths against his neck as he picked up pace even further. Ral moaned, pushing back to meet him. When Tomik started slamming forward Ral reached back tangling his fingers in Tomik's hair. He felt lips along his shoulders and his whole body rocked with the power of Tomik's thrusts. Tomik arched against him and a moment later he felt a sharp bite into his shoulder. Ral cried out loudly and  _ felt _ Tomik pulse inside of him. Gasping he pushed back into it and felt Tomik's fingers dig in almost painfully on his hips.

As Tomik came down Ral could feel him heaving heavy breaths against his back. "How was that?" Tomik asked breathlessly. "We at a ten yet?"

Ral laughed, his hand still tangled in Tomik's hair. He chose to leave it there rather than move it, despite the odd angle it had him holding his arm at. "Close," he gasped. He heard Tomik snort behind him, pulling out which forced his hand out of his hair anyway. Ral shuddered the fingers of his other hand tightening on the blanket, which, now that he looked at it, was in fact torn.

"You know…" Tomik gasped. "I'm on to you, Ral Zarek. You're just saying that to give me a goal in the hopes it will keep me interested."

Ral smiled still laid out against the blanket and disarrayed sheets. "Is it working?"

He heard Tomik laugh behind him. "Who said I needed a goal to be interested?"

Pushing back on his knees Ral whirled around to see Tomik sprawled out on the floor behind him, one arm supporting his weight, grinning. He still had his pants on though they were pushed down past his hips, his hair was all mussed, probably from Ral's fingers and his glasses were a little cockeyed on his face. Ral grinned back. Pushing off the bed he crawled the few feet across the floor to get to him. Climbing over him he straddled Tomik's hips and sunk down in his lap. Ral nuzzled up against him. "You  _ are _ amazing, you know that, right?"

Tomik smiled up at him lifting a hand to run through Ral's hair. He pushed up for a kiss stopping just before their lips met. "Yeah, I'm well aware."

Ral laughed but Tomik yanked on his hair pulling them together in a heated kiss. When he pulled back Ral wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes taking another kiss. No one made him feel the way Tomik did. He knew that was a dangerous thing to admit, even if it was only to himself, but holding the denial of it any longer just wasn't something he could do anymore. He had to tell someone, even if that someone was just his own mind. Tomik was special to him and Ral wanted him so much more than he was ever going to say. 

Tomik was the one Ral wanted to share his life with, whatever it was. He was the one he wanted to celebrate with when his experiments finally paid off and he got that breakthrough. He was the one Ral wanted to talk to when he had exciting news. Tomik was the one Ral wanted to share all of his victories with and he wanted to be the one who was there for Tomik's as well.

But he was also the one he went to when nothing was going the way it should be and everything seemed to be failing all at once. When he was consumed with work, when he was being pulled in 50 different directions and everyone wanted a piece of him and everything had to be done  _ right now _ , when he was so stressed he couldn't breathe and it was far beyond what he could handle… Tomik was the person who was there for him. When he was with him, like this, safe and just the two of them… Ral could  _ let go _ , knowing Tomik would be there to catch him.

Ral pulled Tomik close, pressing their foreheads together. He breathed deeply taking in his smell, ink and expensive cologne. It was so  _ him, _ and Ral loved it. Ral wanted him, wanted him so much more than he knew he should and it  _ hurt _ because Ral knew… he  _ knew  _ he was never going to tell him. Still… he wasn't going to pull away either.

Tomik pushed up to kiss him, his eyes softly closed and Ral took a shuddering breath before he bent for another kiss pulling Tomik up with a hand on his cheek. He poured everything he felt into that kiss hoping that somehow Tomik would understand, even if he couldn't say how he felt about him. As Tomik kissed him back somehow Ral was sure... Tomik knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point  I'm assuming most of the Izzet mages who work in this area or who work directly with Ral have figured out that Ral and Tomik are sleeping together. They're scientists, trained observers, so they have for sure noticed the change in Ral's pattern and the fact that Tomik shows up around the same time every night and then stays in Ral's office for like 6 hours caught their attention. They also realize that after Tomik leaves Ral has been fed, he's gotten laid and he has slept. Ral has like a 20 minute window where he's in such a good mood they can tell him just about anything without him getting too upset with them. They're not telling anyone, and if anything will go out of their way to make sure no one who would want to screw with them or do them harm or in any other way mess this up, finds out. They have discovered a reliable pattern that makes their boss a whole hell of a lot more amicable and they are not giving that up for anything.


	6. Confirmation Bias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that this is not a new chapter and you'd be correct. The new chapter is actually chapter 01. Why you ask? Because, as previously stated, we can't help ourselves. 🤣
> 
> This chapter might seem to take a bit of a left turn, but it’s based on research from the ravnica source books and novels. There’s further explanation and sources at the end of the chapter for those who are interested. The note however was too long to fit in the notes section so I put it at the end of the chapter. You can also follow the link to my tumbler for all the information which is in the notes section at the bottom.

There was a lot that hadn’t gone smoothly for Ral and his little coalition since they had formed, a  _ lot _ . But today, things were looking up. By his count at least three of his current high priority tasks were finally falling into place. Item one: he now had a clear path forward on the Beacon. There was still a lot of work to be done to get it operational, but his initial tests on planar signal propagation were encouraging, and only growing more so as he refined them. 

Item two: Thanks to another brainstorm brought on by looking over the old Implicit Maze data, Ral thought he had a viable plan B to deal with the massive, hair-tearing  _ headache  _ it had become trying to herd all of the guilds into cooperating enough to save their own damn world. As bitter as he had been when Jace Beleren swooped in out of nowhere and snatched up the mantle of the Guildpact, Ral had to admit he didn’t envy the diplomatic end of the job. Not that Jace often bothered to actually _ do _ it, which was part of their current problem. An army of Planeswalkers would help, but it was clear to Ral the surest way to oppose a force like Bolas would be to have a defender of their own to equal Bolas’ might, empowered by the Guildpact. As much as people might whine about entrusting the Izzet parun with that much authority, Niv was clearly the only viable candidate. 

Since Niv-Mizzet had first entrusted Ral with the task, despite his best, most determined efforts, Ral had only managed to secure cooperation from a handful of guild representatives. But at least those he had convinced had proven to be fully dedicated to helping him prepare, and he realized he’d come to count on their assistance in that time. It was strange, really. In many ways he found himself closer to these people than many in his own guild. Of course there were plenty in Izzet who envied or resented him—understandable, really—but their pettiness wasn't something he currently had time for. For now, what mattered was that they were still loyal to the Firemind, and thus to Ral. 

Item three was far less earth shaking, at least in the grand scheme. But Ral figured every world-saving genius needed the occasional small personal goal to keep sane, and this too was a puzzle Ral was confident he had finally cracked. Ral walked into the building with a bounce in his step, and the key to his victory in a box under one arm. 

As he entered the meeting room Ral started scanning it’s occupants when out of nowhere Hekara came somersaulting in front of him, bringing him up short.

"Ohh, is that from Harlen's?" she asked, popping back to her feet as if she’d been on springs. Maybe she was. 

Scowling, Ral stepped around her. "Yes."

She was right up next to him in the next instant, standing on her tiptoes and talking at him over his shoulder. "Can I have one?"

"No." He pulled the box away from her grasping fingers, and she pouted. Ral ignored her. He continued to ignore her when she started talking to herself, loudly lamenting his heartless ways; he didn’t have time for her inanities, he was a man on a mission. 

He finally caught sight of Tomik who looked like he’d been chatting with Lavinia. Ral walked right up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. When Tomik turned he glanced at the box and tilted his head with a curious smile. "What's this?"

" _ This _ is how I’m finally going to get you to indulge in something." Ral opened the box, proffering the half-pound gooey monstrosity inside. The doughnut was huge and heavy, loaded with cream and decorated with marshmallow and chocolate, then drizzled with caramel. A light sprinkling of candied nuts topped it all off. Tomik's eyebrows shot right up to his hairline and he actually leaned back as if he, a born and bred Orzhov, had been thoroughly unprepared for the decadent majesty he now faced. "They're  _ amazing _ .” Ral declared. “There's no way even you can say no to this!" Ral could feel himself beaming. He didn’t care.

Tomik opened his mouth, closed it, reached out tentatively, and then let his hand fall to the side with a smile. "No, I’d better not. That thing can't be good for you."

"Of  _ course _ it isn't good for you," Ral laughed, still overly excited. "That's what makes it taste so good. Come on, you can't eat that boring diet all the time. Live a little." Tomik bit his lip, teetering in indecision. Ral sensed victory was imminent, and he proffered the box once more, gently cajoling as he beamed from ear to ear. Tomik eventually smiled back, and slowly reached out to take the enormous pastry.

"Alright,” Tomik said. “I suppose _one_ bite can't be that bad." Tomik brought the thing to his mouth and bit into it slowly, almost tentative. Then his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. Actually _really_ moaned. Ral prayed that only his ears turned pink and was thankful for baggy pants. If he had known pastries were the way to get Tomik to make noises like _that_ he would have been bringing them to him a whole hell of a lot sooner, and every day. "Dear gods…" Tomik said softly before he even finished his bite, covering his mouth with a hand. "That's _so_ good..." His eyes slid closed again and Tomik took another delicate bite. Ral watched, transfixed, as Tomik’s tongue flicked out to lick at a dollop of cream at the corner of his mouth. 

It was a losing battle; Ral was  _ definitely _ blushing. There was no way he wasn't blushing because right now he was watching Tomik make love to a doughnut and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Why did he never eat sweets?!  _ Just work out a little more! You'll be fine! _ He wanted to shout the words, because if it meant Ral got to watch Tomik do  _ that _ again he would gladly help him set up a workout routine.

"You're mouth's hanging open," Lavinia said as she walked passed them.

Ral quickly snapped it shut and shot a glare after her.

Then Vraska cleared her throat behind him, and nodded at the table. He grumbled at being prodded to do his job when he’d been the one who brought them all together in the first place, but he couldn't exactly deny that he’d been distracted. Tomik gave him one more smile and moved off to find his seat on the far side of the table, the remaining doughnut in hand. Ral craned to the side to watch him go but quickly righted himself, finding his own seat as he called everyone to order. Well,  _ that _ had easily been the best half-zino Ral had ever spent, and as far as he was concerned, an excellent start to the day.

Ral began by bringing the others up to date on the Beacon, and the leaps forward he’d made on it since the breakthrough he’d made with Tomik, though he left the advokist’s involvement out.

Ral was covering the encouraging robustness of his current planar model and his plans for further iteration when Lavinia cut in, “So it sounds as if you’re confident now that this signal of yours will be ready to reach a large enough number of worlds to bring us the army we need?”

Ral scowled. Did she not understand how utterly  _ groundbreaking _ any of this was? He was becoming increasingly convinced Lavinia didn’t have room for the wonder of discovery in a single bone of her body. Though, as he set aside his notes, he couldn’t deny her reliable, ever-practical presence had been an asset to the group.

“Yes,” he replied reluctantly, “If you want the simple answer.” 

“That’s great’n all, can’t argue with a good army, but how sure are we these world wandering patsies aren’t going to tell you to take your little message and shove it?” Hekara asked, cleaning her fingernails with one of the omnipresent razor blades she seemed to manifest by magic. Which she probably did. Even so, the question got under his skin. 

“If you’d been paying attention, you’d know the signal will have a built in compulsion effect, or maybe I should just cast it on you now so you remember?” he snapped.

Hekara grinned. “Aw, Ral, that’s the sweetest offer you’ve ever made me! I can tell you really know how to show a girl a good time,” she cooed. Ral rolled his eyes, but then Hekara tilted her head. “But I think I’ll pass this time, sweetie-pie—besides... I got a feelin’ I’m not your type.” And then she flicked her eyes to the side and winked as if she and Ral were sharing a joke, though Ral definitely wasn’t seeing any punchline. 

He blinked. Had he imagined it, or had she flicked her eyes in Tomik’s direction? He frowned. But Hekara was giggling and chatting to herself again, the glance apparently forgotten. Ral felt she’d been acting suspicious for awhile now, but he was probably just being jumpy. How would Hekara know anything about him and Tomik? They’d been, as Tomik called it, ‘entirely discreet’. It was probably nothing.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Ral deadpanned, “Yes, once the signal is finalized, we’re already set to draw in as many planeswalkers as it can reach; it would take a monumental effort of will to ignore it. The defense systems are also progressing, and I have teams-” he continued on with his update, part of his brain still thinking on other topics. So what if Ral had blushed because Tomik had a very sensual way of eating a doughnut? With Tomik making noises like that, he couldn’t be the only one to notice. Indeed, as Tomik caught him looking he smiled again, and almost playfully took another small bite, his head canting back in a look of silent bliss.  

Ral stumbled over his words and Tomik bit his lip as if trying to hold in a laugh. Ral swallowed, and deliberately looked away to finish his update. He endured admirably right up until he asked the others to report on their progress winning over the other guilds. It would still be a lot easier if they succeeded in arranging guild cooperation, but Ral found it even harder to focus when he knew there was theoretically a way to ‘cheat’ the guild connections required for Niv-Mizzet’s spell by tapping into the appropriate leyline nodes that had defined the Implicit Maze in various guild territories. A loophole, of sorts. Tomik would approve. 

He made it through the first half of Lavinia’s report on trying to find common ground with the Selesnya, stealing only the occasional glance at Tomik. But once he realized that every time Tomik caught him looking he took another frankly indecent bite from the swiftly dwindling monster of a doughnut, Ral found himself doing so more and more. He thoroughly missed the second half of what she said, fantasizing instead about bringing Tomik a giant piece of chocolate cake.

Eventually Lavinia concluded, something about how Trostani’s continued discord was jeopardizing what should have been a sure source of support, and that she was optimistic they could leverage some sort of agreement from the Simic if they could offer them the right assurances.

Vraska spoke next, saying dryly, “What assurances can the Simic be expected to accept from the Azorius? Binding your own hands is your favorite past time second only to binding those of others.”

“I’m sorry?” Lavinia replied, her face a mask of blank professional inquiry. In Ral’s experience the more dutiful Lavinia became, the less wise it was to push her.  

Ral sighed. He wasn’t surprised at Vraska’s disdain for the Azorius, but these occasional spats didn’t get them anywhere. Normally he would cut in, but he figured they were both grown women, and as long as things didn’t get too heated, he could spare a moment more to look at Tomik… but Tomik wasn’t looking back this time, softly coughing into his hand instead. A subtle sign that they had other things to take care of, probably. Ral reluctantly resolved to pay attention. 

“Look,” he tried, but his heart wasn’t in it, and Vraska rolled right over him. 

“You can’t deny that there are many elements in the city who won’t be reassured if you continue invoking Isperia when you propose these talks,” Vraska said a bit tightly. “It’s not only the Golgari who have suffered under the systems she represents, or in some cases  _ personally _ enacted.” 

Ral’s eyebrow twitched.

“And  _ you _ can’t deny that, right now, the High Judge is one of the few guild leaders not in this room that is actively supporting our cause. Whatever happened in the past, she represents stability. That’s something people respect. She’s an asset to our cause and under her name, this proposed meeting has the greatest-” 

Ral stood up and brought both hands down on the table, a crackle of energy radiating from his palms. This time he spoke to be heard. “Isperia is  _ not _ the one behind this talk,” he reminded all of them. “Niv-Mizzet is. And who better? He’s the one crafting the spell with the best chance to defend our world, with the knowledge and the magecraft to see it realized. So Lavinia, invoke whatever you like as long as it gets those thick-headed ceratoks to cooperate. And Vraska, Isperia may be at the meeting, but just because she’s used to being in charge doesn’t mean she is. Understood?”

There was silence, except for another quiet cough from Tomik. 

Lavina sat back down with a clipped nod, but Ral was fairly sure she was just Lavinia being Lavinia; she was fine. Vraska’s tendrils roiled around her head as she looked down at the table. She opened her mouth to say something further, but was interrupted by Tomik, whose small cough had grown into a fit. Ral frowned, stepping around the table to pour him a glass of water from the pitcher resting in between everybody. “Did you swallow a nut the wrong way?” he asked in concern, but Tomik just took the glass with a nod of thanks and a smile, their fingers briefly brushing against each other.

“No, nothing like that. Thank you,” he said a bit hoarsely. Ral smiled back at him as he drank, and the coughing seemed to subside... somewhat. Ral returned to his seat, watching Tomik cough quietly with a frown. “Alright, who’s next?” he asked. 

If nothing else, the interruption had derailed Vraska, who seemed calmer. “I do have news from my meeting with Borborygmos-” she began. Ral tried to focus on what was being said, but Tomik kept looking worse and worse and Ral wasn't the only one who noticed. Vraska paused more than once, her ‘hair’ dancing in a different sort of agitation, but Tomik waved her off, asserting he was fine.

Finally Kaya leaned over and whispered something to him, but before he could respond Tomik's body convulsed, and he coughed again harshly. Little red dots splattered through his fingers, painting a stark pattern over the white sheets of paper in front of him.

Ral stood up so fast he knocked over his chair.

"Tomik!" In that moment he very seriously considered leaping over the table to get to him, but managed to contain himself just enough to rush around to the other side of it instead.

Tomik tried to stand, tried to tell everyone he was fine but just collapsed in another fit of coughing. Ral was right there to catch him, both of them falling to the floor. “What’s wrong?!” Tomik didn’t seem able to answer through the coughing. Ral snapped his head around to one of the Izzet aides watching in shock and barked out, “You, get me an emergency kit! I need ‘drops right now, there’s one out-”

But Tomik squeezed his arm to get his attention. He shook his head fitfully. “Don’t waste them, ‘drops won’t work for-” but that was all he could get out before he was overwhelmed with another paroxysm of coughing that shook his whole body. 

Kaya was there a moment later, kneeling beside them. "Is this the -"

He nodded furiously, still unable to talk.

"What!?" Ral demanded. "Is it what!?!"

Ignoring him, Kaya turned over her shoulder to her own aide. "Go to the cathedral and find one of the priests. Let them know that Tomik needs -" Tomik reached out, grabbing her and shook his head vehemently. "Tomik…?" He shook his head again, coughing into his hand. But the fit seemed to be lessening and his breaths seemed to be coming easier, if only just a little.

"I won't," he wheezed out.

"I don’t think you’re in any condition to object," Kaya retorted, incredulous.

Tomik shook his head again. "Maybe," he forced through a painful cough. "But I'd never forgive you."

"Isn’t it what your guild developed to treat this?" Kaya asked, clearly bewildered. 

So apparently Ral wasn’t the only one not entirely in the know with this, but even with company, it was a position he hated being in. “What are you two  _ talking  _ about?!” he demanded. Tomik winced, not meeting his eyes even as Ral held him in his arms. 

"That ‘treatment’ uses life from another person,” Tomik gasped to Kaya, still pointedly avoiding Ral's gaze. “And I -” another fit of coughing overcame him, cutting him off. Ral took a sharp breath holding it tight in his chest. He didn’t know what to  _ do _ .

Ral was well aware that the Orzhov didn’t only take their tithes in coin—for the Guild of Deals the term ‘bloodsucking’ was very often literal, but he still didn’t know what Tomik was talking about. Tomik was no vampire; Ral was in a pretty damn good position to guarantee that Tomik was one of Orzhov’s very much pre-mortem members.

The fit passed, and Tomik managed to continue. "I'm not so self important... as to think my comfort... is worth more than that..."

Kaya looked surprised… but only a little. "That's not a very Orzhov mentality," she observed quietly.

"And yet here we are," Tomik said simply, if a little strained. "I won't do it."

"What is going  _ on!? _ " Ral demanded more forcefully. He held Tomik close where he sat on the floor, and he wasn't quite sure which of them was shaking harder.

"I have a… condition," Tomik strained out. Then he started coughing again.

"It's part of being born into one of the Oligarch families," Kaya supplied, wincing at the fresh bout of coughing. "I learned about it from Teysa." Ral stared, waiting none-too-patiently for her to say something that made sense. "The burden of so many of your family's spirits weighs on the living members. It manifests itself in a variety of health problems."

"Health problems?" Ral asked. He inferred she was referencing Teysa Karlov’s reliance on a cane, but he'd never known Tomik to be sick. At least not until right now.

But Tomik nodded, and strained to sit up. Ral helped him, not taking his arm from around his back. "My intestines, they don't… process right… we’re assuming. And when they work too hard... other things…" he paled, fighting another coughing fit. "Other things don't work right either." He clearly wanted to take a deep breath but only managed a few shallow ones. "I have to be careful about what I eat… I can't…" he started coughing again and Ral rubbed his back. 

A dozen realizations and questions bloomed at once in Ral’s mind, but only one of them was truly important to him. "But there's a treatment?" He looked at Kaya this time, almost desperately.

"So I've been told. The priests use -"

"I won't do it!" Tomik cut with a bit of uncharacteristic anger in his voice. "They did that… they did that 'treatment' all the time when I was growing up! Two, three times a month they'd bring in some poor soul with more debt then they could bear so I could -" he collapsed into another coughing fit. Ral wrapped his arms around him a little tighter. "I haven't let them do it since I figured out what was happening." His body shook and Ral wasn't sure if it was from pain or anger. "I manage... just fine watching my diet and... taking my supplements. I won't let them suck the life out of some… some innocent person just so I can eat junk food!" he snapped.

"Okay," Kaya said gently, not pushing any further.

"If that’s why you…" Ral started. He shook his head. "I thought you were just crazy about your health! Why didn't you  _ tell _ me? Why the hell did you take the doughnut?!"

Tomik finally looked up at him, his eyes tired from coughing and probably from being in pain. "You just seemed so happy about it and I… I didn’t think just one would be that bad. Usually there’s some leeway if I’m careful, so I… I guess I was enjoying the novelty of my boyfriend bringing me something he thought I'd like. I didn't think it would -" He realized too late his word choice and his eyes went wide. "I didn't mean… I mean I know you're not my -"

Ral pulled him into a tight embrace cutting him off and buried his face in Tomik's hair. He couldn't give less of a shit right then about the secrecy of their relationship, or about maintaining the denial that they were only sleeping together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. I… I thought I knew what was going on…"

"It's okay," he mumbled against Ral's chest. "I didn't tell you, and it's really not as bad as it looks. Usually I can get away with little things here and there but… it's been awhile since I bent the rules and I… I guess it just hit me harder than I thought it would."

"Either way," Kaya cut in, standing up. "I think we need to get you back to Orzhova so you can rest."

Tomik nodded again, and let Kaya help him out of Ral’s arms and up to his feet. He sagged heavily against her, and Ral stood to take some of his weight. She put her hand up, stopping him. "I've got him, and where we're going you can't follow. Guild only."

"But -" The idea of leaving Tomik's side right then was unthinkable. Then he felt Tomik reach out and take his hand, squeezing it once, gently.

"I'll be alright, Ral. They know how to handle this, it's not the first time. I'll be fine in a couple days, a week tops." He forced a smile but Ral could see the pain behind it.

"I want to know -"

Tomik nodded. "Kaya will let you know how I'm doing." He looked to her, turning those big hazel eyes up to Full Charm. She didn't stand a chance.

"Of course," she said with only minor irritation. "Now let's get you home. We’ll catch up on the meeting later."

Ral watched Tomik make his way slowly out of the room leaning heavily on Kaya, still occasionally coughing with a clearly pained wince. Ral felt his guts churn.  _ He _ wanted to be with him.  _ He _ wanted to take care of him. Hold his hand, fetch him water, whatever it was Tomik needed,  _ Ral _ wanted to be the one to do that for him. But when Kaya had said 'guild only', he had been painfully reminded that, by their own agreement, they weren't anything more than a hookup, and that hurt so much more than he ever thought it could.

Hekara walked up behind him watching Tomik and Kaya go, and set a hand firmly on Ral's shoulder. “Your secret’s still safe with me, sugar cakes.” She said solemnly. And then added thoughtfully, “Nice catch, by the way.” Ral shifted his eyes to the side looking at her. But after all of that, he couldn’t even muster up enough emotional strength to glare. Instead he just walked off, leaving the meeting room and slowly made his way back to his lab, looking for a distraction.

The rest of them gave up on concluding the meeting shortly after.

~*~

Ral was in a bar.

Ral was in a bar, because the Beacon was running a stress test and there was nothing to be done but wait for it to finish, and if he wasn't in a bar then he'd be in his office and he did  _ not _ want to be in his office with nothing to do right now. So Ral was in a bar, despite the fact that he wasn't much of a drinker. His mind had always been his best asset and his greatest pride; dulling it for any length of time had always felt like giving the people who wanted to see him fail a free advantage. 

Ral tilted his cup up, looking into the dark liquid as it sloshed around the glass. Right now though, he was seriously considering it.

He sagged on his stool setting the glass back on the bar top and stared at the only half gone contents. He hadn't seen Tomik for six days, and no matter what he tried to distract himself, it didn't work. Kaya kept saying he was fine, that he was just recovering but… Ral worried. Ral couldn't  _ not _ worry. Tomik had coughed up  _ blood _ , he'd collapsed! Why hadn’t he  _ told _ him!? Ral made a fist and brought it down sharply towards the table, but slowed his momentum just before impact, instead tapping it a couple times on the edge.

With a sigh he released the fist, and looked up at the ceiling. Tomik hadn’t told him because they weren't really  _ anything _ to each other. That's what it came down to. That's why Ral was here in a bar, while Tomik was somewhere deep within the 'guild only' section of Orzhov territory, probably surrounded by his ghost parents and an army of servants and so far out of Ral’s reach that he might as well be on another plane. Further even than that, in Ral’s case. Ral deflated into the seat.

But Tomik had called Ral his boyfriend, even if it had been a slip of the tongue. Ral couldn't help but feel that meant at least some part of him saw Ral as more than just sex, whatever they’d agreed at the beginning. Ral didn't want to admit it, but he saw Tomik the same way. He certainly  _ thought _ of him as more. He  _ wanted _ them to be more. He shared things with Tomik, things he'd never shared with anyone. And Tomik understood him in ways Ral never thought another person could. He got so much more from Tomik than sex and he liked to think the feeling was mutual. He wanted more but... that would just make everything so much more complicated. 

Ral glanced out the window in the general direction of Orzhova. ...Not as if it wasn't already complicated enough.

Ral took a sip from his drink and winced. What was he even  _ doing _ here? It wasn't like this was distracting him anyway. He sighed.

"Well, you look terrible."

Looking up he saw Kaya take the seat next to him. She raised her hand to the bartender, then gestured at Ral’s glass before tapping the bar in front of her. 

Ral scoffed, half rolling his eyes. Then he let out a breath and turned to her. "How is he?" he asked. 

Kaya shook her head with a little laugh. "Again, straight to the point. Not much for small talk, are you?" Ral just looked at her. "He's doing fine," she conceded. "Resting as comfortably as he can."

"It's been a week."

"Almost," She corrected. "And it could be another one, from what I understand." The bartender set a glass down in front of her, which she thanked him for. 

Ral looked hard into his own glass. "He said a week, tops."

Kaya shrugged. "He was wrong."

Looking up at her, he was fully aware of the expression he was making. That didn't mean he could stop it. "Is it worse than he thought? Did I..."

Kaya held her hand out stopping him. " _ You _ didn't do this."

Ral turned away sharply. "I brought him the damn doughnut."

"Yes, and he  _ chose _ to eat it. He got caught up in the moment, he made a mistake. But he's doing fine and no, it's not worse. And no, he's not in danger, but I guess it just takes time. The priests are doing what they can with traditional healing spells but…"

"He's resistant to them." Ral finished.

"Just this condition," she said. "Not Tomik himself, but… yes."

"And the treatment?" He ran his fingers around the rim of his glass.

Kaya shook her head. "He's dead set against it. Not that I can say I blame him. I’ve looked into it a bit, since then." She paused in her explanation to take a drink from her glass. Setting it back down on the coaster she took one sharp breath in through her nose. "It sounds like they literally suck the life out of debtors to fuel this… 'treatment’ for the Oligarch malady. Frankly it sounds barbaric. I can understand his disdain for it."

"But it would make him better."

"Ral," she put her hand to his arm. "Do you really think forcing it on him would be the best thing to do?"

Ral stared hard at the table, deeply conflicted. Personally he didn't care about some idiot stupid enough to get in that deep with the Orzhov. He  _ knew _ what it was like to be poor, to have nothing, and he'd damn sure never stooped _ that  _ low. Anyone who did, he figured it was their own fault. But… he also knew Tomik, and he knew why something like that would bother him. No, Ral wouldn't go against his wishes, even if it was to help him. He respected him too much, he... Ral sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, I guess it's not."

There was a long moment of silence. A long moment of silence which Kaya broke with an uncomfortable question. "So. You and Tomik?"

Ral huffed a breath out through his nose. "Yeah."

"Makes sense," she continued, resting one arm on the bar. "You two have been spending a lot of time together. I can't say as I'm surprised.” Ral didn't say anything. 

"Have you told anybody?"

Shaking his head, he took a long drink.

"It can't be easy. The two of you dating."

"We’re not dating," he said abruptly. "We're just…"  _ Sleeping together. _ ...But he found he couldn't actually say the words. Because they weren't. They  _ weren't _ just sleeping together. They were sharing their dinners together. They were sharing their lives together, through quiet conversations that lasted all night. They were sharing spirited bickering and playful banter. They shared their space, in peaceful moments where neither of them spoke for hours. And some nights, after they ate, and talked and laughed, they would crawl into Ral's cot and snuggle against each other and share gentle kisses and soft touches until they both drifted off into sleep.

They shared everything that mattered, except the admission of it all.

His hand found its way into his jacket pocket, and he played absently with the little piece of white fabric he  _ still _ hadn't gotten rid of. "We're not dating," he affirmed again, even if some part of him knew it wasn’t true.

"Uh-huh," Kaya said, taking a sip of her drink. "I saw the way you reacted when he started spitting up blood. Do you really believe that?"

Ral turned a sharp glare on her. She raised an eyebrow over her glass.

"It would be damn near impossible,” he snapped.

"Really?” Kaya asked. She looked him up and down. “You don’t strike me as the kind of man who would let something like ‘impossible’ hold you back."

Ral bristled, mouth open and ready to snap back a quip.

But none came to him.

She was right. Why _did_ he care so much? He kept telling himself that his new position as viceroy—as _guildmaster_ if Niv-Mizzet's plans succeeded—would make it impossible. But did it? Would he have felt this way if they had fallen in love before he took that title? If they had - Ral's brain stuttered. Did he just… was this...? No but… that's not… _had_ they…?

That's what this was!

The realization hit him like an anvil. They'd fallen in love! For one precious moment Ral was ecstatic, but then he felt an overwhelming wave of nausea hit him. They'd fallen in love, and Ral was here and Tomik was there and it  _ should  _ be him!  _ He _ should be the one there with him, taking care of him! But there was literally no place they had where he could do that. It wasn't like he could stash him on his office cot for two weeks straight, or spend the whole time put up in a hotel.

Ral's eyes flickered back and forth, almost like he was searching the bar top for something. But really he was searching himself. They  _ could _ do this. They could! Yes, they'd have to be discreet. Yes, they'd have to be subtle. Kaya might know and possibly the others in their little group, he still wasn’t sure what had tipped off Hekara, but there was a difference between the whole of Ravnica knowing and a few friends knowing. And yes, he supposed he considered all of them his friends. They still couldn't throw it in everyone's faces but… they  _ could _ do this.

"You're right." He looked up at Kaya and she was smiling. Damn her, she was so proud of herself. But she was right, so he supposed she earned it.

"I know," she said with a shrug, and took another sip of her drink. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Ral smiled, and threw a few zibs down on the table next to his unfinished drink. "I'm gonna tell him that I love him and I'm gonna ask him to move in with me." He nodded at her, already stepping towards the door. "Thank you, Kaya."

"Anytime," She said with a little wave, and Ral was out the door.

~*~

Kaya turned forward taking a long sip of her drink and waited. Sure enough a moment later Ral came back into the bar and sunk onto his stool.

"I can't see him right now," he said sullenly.

Giving him a sympathetic smile Kaya patted his shoulder.

~*~

Today. It was today. Tomik was  _ finally _ leaving the inner depths of the Orzhov guild. Kaya had said he would be at this meeting. After two excruciatingly long weeks, Ral was  _ finally _ going to be able to see him. He’d been so overeager that he'd gotten there early, only to realize that this only succeeded in leaving him  _ still _ waiting as the others showed up one by one, but now with nothing to do.  _ Brilliant.  _

The literal moment Tomik walked into the meeting Ral leaped up and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him deeply. At first Tomik went stiff in his arms, shocked at the outpouring of affection in front of the others. But as Ral poured everything he felt into that kiss, Tomik slowly started to kiss him back. They were among friends here, and everyone in this room already knew anyway and beyond that? Ral Just. Didn't. Care.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Tomik blinked taken aback for the second time in fewer minutes. He clearly hadn’t been expecting it, and Ral's heart hammered painfully in his chest, waiting his response.  _ Smooth, Zarek, _ he chastised himself. Ral was usually better at controlling his impulses, but he was learning that Tomik brought out a lot of exceptions in him. 

Then Tomik softened. He smiled, and tucked himself against Ral, his fingers closing softly in the fabric over Ral’s collarbone. "I love you too."

His heart seized, and Ral hadn’t realized he'd been holding his breath until he let it all out at once. He took Tomik tightly into his arms. "If this ever happens again, or anything else, I wanna be the one who's there."

Tomik nodded against his chest. "I'd like that."

"We'd need a place," Ral continued. "One that's just ours. Not Orzhov, not Izzet, just us." He ran his hands down Tomik’s back, and rested his head over his soft brown hair. 

Tomik tucked into him a little further, resting against his chest. He breathed out a soft sigh with a surprising amount of feeling behind it. "I want that too."

Ral pulled him up into a gentle kiss, and he felt Tomik slowly reach up to touch his cheek. Then he felt fingers dance along the nape of his neck, reaching up to tangle in his hair. Ral melted into the kiss. They would work it out. They were in love, and they were going to find a place to be just them. Ral bent, deepening the kiss. They were in love. 

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind him, and Ral looked up to see Lavinia raising her eyebrow. Though even on her stern face he thought he could pick out the hint of a barely contained smile. He glared at her anyway, though his heart was so light he felt like he was in danger of floating away, and the glare probably wasn’t his best work. Still, the moment had passed, and Tomik was moving away from him to take his seat. Ral still found himself smiling as he took his own, this time right next to Tomik.

  
  
  


Notes:

So, the idea of Tomik being sick came from a bunch of different sources. For starters Teysa Karlov’s reliance on a cane is a character quirk from her card art and story appearances. In the ‘Guildpact’ novel, it’s specifically mentioned as an ailment brought on by the ‘family blood’ and it seems these health problems can get  _ super _ squicky. ‘Uncle’ Karlov mentions some of the worst cases he's seen to Teysa in 'Guildpact', “That’s nothing. I’ve seen lungs growing outside bodies. Arms lined with blind, dry eyes. Teeth and tongues growing from foreheads. That leg of yours, that is but a peck on the cheek from the family blood.” 

Now whether that is due to weird ghost blood shenanigans or just all the incest, and I do mean  _ all the incest _ , is unclear. Apparently 'Uncle' Karlov is also 'Grandpa' Karlov because at some point during his one-thousand years he had a baby with his brother's wife that ended up one of Teysa's ancestors. And then the horny old coot put the moves of Teysa so… there's that. Apparently this is rather common place among the Orzhov oligarchy in order to preserve bloodlines. So I guess there's another bullet Tomik has to dodge. Poor baby. I gotta say Ral must look  _ really damn good _ when your other options involve creepy incestuous ancestors. I mean, Ral looks good anyway but  _ damn _ , that would  _ for sure _ make him look even better 🤣

While Tomik isn’t a Karlov, we do know he’s from one of the oligarch families. In the Art of Ravnica, it says “His parents were infamous advokists, high-ranking oligarchs.” When talking about spirits the book says "But this process is also willingly undergone by the heads of the oldest and most respected families of the Orzhov oligarchy…" Now since his parents were brought back as ghosts we can assume from this that they were not only an older family but also the heads of that family which would make Tomik the heir.

Also in the Art Of Ravnica book, it reveals that the afflictions from the ‘Guildpact’ book affect all of the oligarch families, not just the Karlovs. “The old oligarch families have few children, as their heirs tend to suffer from health problems throughout their unusually long lives.” So it may or may not affect all of the families but it certainly effects the 'old ones' which we can assume Tomik belongs to based on the fact that his parents were turned into ghosts. The art book also says, “The humans of the oligarch class have unnaturally long lives that are nevertheless plagued with a variety of troublesome health problems.”

We see Uncle Karlov living close to 1000 years in ‘Guildpact’, and Teysa is over 100 in the ‘Family Values’ story while still looking fairly young, so there’s also a question as to just how old Tomik actually is, but that’s another topic. It does mention in 'Guildpact' that some of these health issues are obvious at birth like Teysa's leg but some don't develop until later in life so it is possible it just hasn't hit Tomik yet. But where's the fun in that?

The 'Guildpact' book also mentions these conditions are resistant to magical healing. However, the art book goes on to say, “The magic of flesh-mages can treat these illnesses, at least by alleviating the symptoms if not eradicating the underlying causes. Often, their magic drains vitality from one creature in order to give it to another." So while ‘Guildpact’ tells us magical healing is ineffective, apparently there is a specific type that can at least alleviate symptoms by draining the life force from others. Now if they're actually killing this person or just like siphoning off a few weeks of life is unclear. I chose to assume the latter, and my sister brought up the notion that it's probably people who have been put into severe debt and are offered some form of relief from it in exchange for some of their life force.

So from all this, we know Tomik is an heir to these old oligarch families and likely has some sort of health problem he can’t easily treat. 

So now I just have the question of what would be wrong with him. There was no reference to him having any obvious or physical ailment in ‘War of the Spark’, and if he’s assisting Teysa it would make sense she’d pick an assistant that could make up for her own compromised mobility. That left me with something internal.

For The purposes of this story I wanted it to be something he could essentially treat on his own with lifestyle choices, so ultimately I went with severe gallbladder disease with acute pancreatitis. It's not common, but when gall diseases goes untreated for long periods of time it can begin to affect other systems. When fatty foods are eaten the gallbladder still tries to secrete its enzymes but after being diseased for so long what it secretes is closer to a toxin than anything actually helpful. Along with your gallbladder now essentially poisoning you, the blood is drawn to the stomach and intestines to help digest the food that is no longer being broken down by the enzymes from the gallbladder and the pancreas. This means there is less blood to go around and causes issues in other places. In Tomik's case, I went with the respiratory system, causing coughing fits. Then as digestion continues to be problematic, the diseased pancreas, which has already been over-taxed trying to make up for the gallbladder, tries to secrete enzymes which it cannot, and causes  _ severe _ pain. Pancreatitis is literally more painful than a gunshot wound or childbirth. It's treated by removing the gallbladder and by taking enzymes that mimic how the pancreas works. More often than not, after the gallbladder is removed, the pancreas will start to work again on its own and the enzymes will no longer be necessary. But if that's not possible right away for one reason or another, gall disease can be managed using a no fat, bland diet which won't tax the digestive system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have all of this information up on my tumbler. Feel free to take a look. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jimaine3128


End file.
